May I Meet You, Dad?
by Natsu Hiru Chan
Summary: LAST CHAPTER UPDATE! "Menurutku kau seperti bunga plum,"/"Maksudnya?"/"Bunga plum melambangkan kekuatan. Ia akan tahan dari terjangan badai, sedahsyat apa pun itu./Ternyata dia tak sekuat seperti yang kita kira"/ RnR pleaseeee!
1. Chapter 1

_Ayah... Jika suatu hari aku didiberi pilihan untuk menukarkan setengah dari organ tubuhku, hanya untuk bertemu denganmu dan mengucapkan banyak terima kasih atas semua yang telah kau lakukan untukku, aku akan menyetujuinya..._

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Togashi Yoshihiro**

**Title : May I Meet You, Dad?**

**Story by : Natsu Hiru Chan****—**** terinspirasi oleh sebuah film.**

**Genre : Family & Romance**

**Rated : K+ ****—****T**

**Pairing : Kurapika X Kuroro**

**Warning(s) : AU, OOC, Western, typo bertebaran dimana-mana, lebih banyak percakapan dibanding diskripsi, abal, gaje, norak, hancur, dapat menyebabkan kanker, serangan jantung, impotensi, dan gangguan kehamilan, dan janin!**

**Summary : Ayah... Bolehkah aku bertemu denganmu, hanya untuk mengucapkan banyak terima kasih?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**.**

Musim gugur di kota YorkShin terlihat begitu indah. Bunga-bunga Sakura berjatuhan, menambah kesan indahnya musim gugur tahun ini. Banyak orang bilang, kalau pohon-pohon di sini daunnya akan bersinar terang, kala malam pertama musim gugur tiba. Dan aku percaya hal itu, karena aku sudah melihatnya, untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Kunang-kunang mulai membuat sarang di pohon-pohon, persiapan untuk musim dingin. Dan hal itulah, yang membuat pohon-pohon itu bersinar indah di malam hari. Sungguh suasana kota yang sangat indah, yang jauh berbeda di tempatku dulu.

Tak terasa, sudah lebih dari setahun aku tinggal di kota ini. menggunakan nama Kurapika Kuruta, sebagai identitas asliku. Aku tak begitu paham, asal nama Kuruta itu dari mana. Tapi Ayah bilang, bahwa Kuruta itu memiliki makna perdamaian yang abadi, suci, dan tenang. Aku sangat bahagia, begitu mendapatkan nama bagus itu.

Aku samkin mengeratkan peganganku pada mantelku, begitu hawa ingin musim gugur serasa makin menusuk tulangku. Kupercepat jalanku, bahkan berlari, menuju tempat tinggalku selama dua tahun terakhir ini. asrama Putri Memorial Licoln

.

.

"Aku pulaaang!" ucapku seraya meletakkan mantelku di tempat gantungan. Pintu kamarku terbuka, dan pemanas ruangan kini menyala. Menandakan bahwa ada orang di sini.

"Kurapika! Kenapa kau lama sekali!?" seorang gadis berambut pink sepinggang langsung mendatangiku. Wajahnya nampak ceria. Dia adalah Neon Nostrad, salah satu teman sekamarku. Ia gadis yang manja, egois, dan cerewet. Dia anak yang sangat baik. Ayahnya keturunan Nostrad, dan Ibunya merupakan keturunan Lucifer! Dua marga yang merupakan keluarga yang sangat besar!

"Selamat datang, Kurapika," gadis lain, yang menggunakan kacamata, berambut pendek hitam pun juga keluar, menyambutku. Matanya bulat, dan cantik. Namanya Paladiknight Shizuku. Salah satu teman sekamarku juga. Ia juga berasal dari keluarga terpandang.

Universitas Putri Memorial Licoln memang hanya untuk anak dari keluarga-keluarga terpandang saja. Dan aku diluar dari kategori itu. Aku hanyalah seorang gadis biasa, yang berasal dari sebuah panti asuhan kumuh, yang termasuk panti asuhan termiskin, di kota kecil terbuang.

Selama 15 tahun hidupku, aku selalu menderita. Diejek, dihina, dicela, dan dipukuli oleh ibu asuhku hanya karena kesalahan kecil, misalnya terlambat bangun. Bahkan pernah suatu hari, saat usiaku 12 tahun, tanpa sengaja aku menjatuhkan sepiring kue, untuk malam natal. Kue itu berserakan di lantai, dengan piring usang yang sudah pecah. Akibatnya, ibu asuhku, yang sering aku panggil Nyonya Pakunoda pun mengikatku di tiang, selama dua hari dua malam, tanpa makan dan minum. Sementara orang-orang tengah berbahagia, merayakan natal bersama. Aku berada di luar panti asuhan, dalam kondisi terikat. Kelaparan, kedinginan, dan kesepian...

Air mataku menetes, meratapi nasibku. Namun aku segera menghapusnya, menggunakan tubuhku yang dapat melakukannya, karena kedua tanganku tengah terikat ke belakang, melingkar di tiang. Dan aku pun memilih lututku untuk melakukannya. Aku tak boleh menangis! Aku tak boleh terlihat lemah, di depan angin sekalipun!

"Kurapika, apa kau mendapatkan surat dari Ayahmu?" Neon bertanya, menyadarkanku dari lamunan masa laluku!

"Ah! Tentu saja!" ucapku ceria, seraya mengeluarkan amplop, dengan prangko berbentuk seperti kincir angin. "Aku baru saja mengambilnya di lokerku pagi ini. Ini dari ayah!"

Shizuku terkikik geli, melihat tingkahku yang memang terlalu kekanak-kanakan. "Sepertinya kau senang sekali, mendapat surat dari Ayahmu," komentarnya. Tentu saja! Itu hal yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku! Aku hanya tersenyum penuh arti, menanggapinya.

"Kalau begitu, aku istirahat dulu!" ucapku masih dengan senyum mengembang, seraya masuk membanting pintu kamarku.

Aku langsung saja menjatuhkan tubuh ringanku di atas ranjang, memeluk surat itu erat-erat. Ini dia, penyelamat hidupku. Ayahku...

Dia datang, ke panti asuhan, ralat! Ia datang, ke penjaraku. Mencari anak yang bernama Kurapika. Anak malang, yang dikaruniai bakat menulis dan mengarang. Begitu aku mendongkak ke atas, aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, karena terhalang sinar matahari senja.

Namun bisa kudengar suara beratnya, "apa kau mau bersekola di SMU Memorial Licoln?"

Tubuhnya tinggi tegap, dan ia memiliki kaki yang panjang. Saat itu ia datang, dengan menggunakan tuxedo hitam. Dan setelah mengatakan itu, ia pun pergi, setelah memerintahkan pengikutnya untuk mengurus sisanya. Pemuda berambut merah itu pun berjongkok di depanku, "selamat nona kecil," ucapnya ramah.

"Ohya, aku hampir lupa," pria tinggi itu berhenti, dan menoleh sebentar. "Namamu sekarang adalah Kurapika Kuruta,"

Setelah itu dia pun pergi, tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Beberapa minggu kemudian, aku pun dipindahkan ke kota ini, tinggal di kota besar, dikelilingi oleh putri-putri terpandang merupakan hal yang tidak pernah kubayangkan dalam hidupku. Bahkan pakaianyang saat ini kupakai, jauh lebih bagus, dari pakaian yang kupakai saat pesta natal, di panti asuhanku dulu.

Hidupku berubah 180 derajat, dan semua ini karena orang yang paling kuhormati itu. Ayahku. Dialah yang telah memberikan kehidupan baru untukku, di saat aku sudah hampir mati membusuk di panti asuhanku. Tangannya yang besar seolah menarikku dari jurang keputusasaan, di saat aku sudah memutuskan untuk menyerahkan seluruh hidupku dalam kehampaan.

Kubuka suratku, dengan perasaan yang semakin berdebar-debar. Aku menarik nafasku terlebih dahulu, lalu menghembuskannya. Berharap hal itu bisa mengurangi debaran jantungku yang tak karuan ini. dengan mata berbinar, kubaca surat pemberian ayahku, yang datang rutin sekali dalam sebulan itu. Tidak termasuk saat hati-hari penting, atau saat aku megiriminya surat dan meminta balasan.

_**Nona Kuruta...  
Kudengar, kau mendapat nilai tertinggi, dalam ujian kenaikan kelas tahun ini.  
Aku benar-benar bangga padamu. Kau telah membuktikan pada ayah, bahwa Ayah tidak salah memilihmu. Ayah ingin kau terus belajar, dan mempertahankan nilaimu,**_

_**Salam,  
Hisoka...**_

Rasanya aku ingin berteriak, dipuji seperti itu oleh ayah. Yah, Ayah mengaku, bahwa dirinya bernama Hisoka. Akan kuingat nama itu, hingga aku mati nanti.

Kutempelkan surat itu di dadaku, dan menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, berusaha menetralkan detak jantungku. Aku pun langsung terbangun, dan menuju mejaku. Menulis pada secarik kertas, untuk membalas surat ayahku.

**.**

**~May I Meet You, Dad?~**

**.**

**Normal pov**

Suara bel menandakan waktu pulang berbunyi di pada SMU Memorial Licoln. Seluruh Mahasiswi pun keluar, dengan rencana masing-masing. Ada yang hendak berkencan pada kekasihnya, ada yang bersiap untuk ke toko gaun dan membeli gaun baru, ada pula yang langsung ke asrama masih-masing, dan lain-lain.

Lain halnya dengan ketiga gadis ini. dengan masih mengenakan seragam mereka, Kurapika, Neon, dan Shizuku pun keluar dari gerbang sekolah, hendak ke sebuah café. Katanya sih, dua teman sekamar Kurapika hendak membeli gaun baru, sekalian untuk berbincang-bincang di sebuah café teh yang baru saja dibuka. Karena seluruh tugasnya sudah selesai, dan ia tak memiliki rencana untuk dikerjakan hari ini, Kurapika memutuskan untuk ikut.

.

"Kenapa gaun yang kau beli banyak sekali?" tanya Kurapika, pada Neon yang saat ini menyesap tehnya. Saat ini mereka bertiga sedang berada di dalam sebuah café, meminum teh yang ditemani dengan cemilan kecil. Yah, setiap minggu 'Ayah' Kurapika mengiriminya uang, khusus untuk jajannya. Tapi tetap saja gadis itu bersikap hemat. Ia jarang membeli baju baru. Hal itu membuat teman-temannya kagum padanya.

"Yaa... Gaun lamaku sudah jelek dan agak kotor! Makanya aku mau menggatinya!" Neon berujar ceria, seperti biasanya.

Kurapika jadi teringat, saat di panti asuhan dulu. Ia, beserta teman-teman senasibnya selalu mendapatkan gaun bekas dari orang-orang kaya. Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Shizuku, seolah melontarkan pertanyaanyang sama pada gadis berkacamata itu.

"Ah, aku hanya membeli satu gaun, untuk pesta malam nanti!" ucapnya seraya melirik isi tas belanjaannya.

Kurapika mengerutkan alisnya. "Pesta malam?"

Kedua sahabatnya itu nampak kaget. "Kau tak tahu?" Neon bertanya, mewakili Shizuku.

Alis gadis berambut pirang itu semakin berkerut. "Pesta apa?" tanyanya santai.

"Itu pesta penerimaan siswi baru, yang akan diadakan tiga hari lagi!" erang Neon gemas. Sementara Shizuku hanya menepuk dahinya, pasrah memiliki teman yang cueknya minta ampun seperti Kurapika. "Akan diadakan pesta dansa, dan kita boleh mengundang orang luar, untuk diajak dansa!"

"Sebaiknya kau cepat membeli gaun baru, dan mencari teman dansa, Kurapika!" saran Shizuku. "Atau kau akan menjadi bunga dinding pada pesta itu!"

"Bunga dinding? Ah, pastinya bukan aku! Soalnya aku ada janji dengan tiga pria tampan dan kaya malam itu," ujar Neon. "Bagaimana denganmu Shizu?"

"Aku belum mempunyai pacar. Jadi aku mengundang kakakku saja,"

"Eh, kau punya kakak!?" tanya Neon kaget.

"Ya,"

Perbincangan kedua gadis itu pun berlanjut. Kurapika hanya diam, memikirkan nasibnya saat pesta nanti. Apa lebih baik dia tidak ikut pesta, dan menghabiskan malamnya di asrama sambil membaca buku, atau menjadi bunga dinding saat pesta?

Lagipula gadis itu tidak terlalu menyukai pesta formal seperti itu, tidak menyukai gaun, tidak menyukai sesuatu high heels, dan tidak menyukai hal-hal yang disukai perempuan pada umumnya.

.

.

Alunan musik ringan terdengar begitu indah dari aula SMU Memorial Licoln. Aroma berbagai macam parfum yang harganya selangit hanya untuk sebotol kecil pun tercium di mana-mana. Canda tawa terdengar dari sana, ada yang saling bergosip ria, ada yang saling memamerkan kekayaan keluarga mereka, ada pula yang hanya membicarakan hal-hal ringan seperti apa yang mereka lakukan semalam.

Di sinilah Kurapika sekarang. Bersandar di dinding, dengan gaun biru muda sederhana dan wajah yang sengaja dicemberutkan, bersama dengan kedua sahabatnya. Neon dan Shizuku. Keduanya sangat cantik, dengan make up dan tataan rambut yang rapih dan kreatif. Ditambah dengan gaun indah yang baru saja mereka beli beberapa hari yang lalu. Berbeda dengan Kurapika, gadis itu nampak cantik secara alami, tanpa olesan make up. Bahkan dia terlihat lebih manis, dibandiung dengan teman-temannya, apalagi begitu ia menjepit rambut pendeknya dengan jepitan berbentuk kupu-kupu berwarna biru.

Sebenarnya ia tak mau ikut. Tapi setelah dipaksa sedemikian rupa oleh kedua teman sekamarnya, akhirnya gadis itu menyerah juga. Lagipula tidak buruk juga, sekali-kali ikut pesta formal seperti ini.

"Jadi bunga dinding itu lumayan menyenangkan," Kurapika berkomentar senang, sambil menikmati alunan musik oriental yang sedang diainkan itu. Sementara kedua sahabatnya hanya memasang tampang cemberut. "Kalian kenapa?"

"Dua lelaki yang janjian denganku malam ini tidak bisa datang! Sekarang, Joth, juga belum datang!" keluh Neon kesal.

"Kakakku juga kenapa terlambat ya?" Shizuku bergumam, seraya melirik jam tangan yang meililit pergelangan tangannya.

"Baguslah. Kalian bisa menemaniku menjadi bunga dinding di sini,"

"Tidak lucu," komentar kedua sahabatnya kesal. Kurapika hanya tersenyum kemenangan, menanggapinya.

Para tamu pun semakin berdatangan membuat ruangan yang tadinya sangat luas itu terasa semakin sempit. Apalagi saat alunan musik dansa mulai diputar, dan para pasangan pun memulai gerakan mereka langkah demi langkah untuk berdansa.

Semua orang berdansa, kecuali ketiga gadis ini. Neon baru saja menerima kabar, bahwa ketiga lelaki yang janjian dengannya tidak bisa datang, karena urusan mendadak. Kakak Shizuku pun belum kelihatan batang hidungnya. Sementara Kurapika hanya diam, menikmati alunan musik yang indah itu.

"Aku mau ambil makanan dulu," ucapnya seraya pergi, meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya yang dilema keputus-asaan.

Kurapika berjalan, dengan langkah pelan, karena saat ini ia mengenakan high heels setinggi 4 cm, yang ia beli beberapa bulan silam, tentunya dengan paksaan neon. Gaun yang dipakainya saat ini adalah hadiah dari ayahnya, saat ulang tahunnya dulu. Gadis itu mengambil sebuah piring kecil, dan mulai mengambil kue yang tersaji di meja yang besar itu.

Bukk!

Tanpa sengaja bahunya menabrak sesuatu yang keras, namun terasa seperti manusia. Refleks gadis itu menoleh, mendapati seorang pemuda berkacamata bundar, berambut hitam agak jabrik, dengan hot dog yang memenuhi mulutnya.

"Maaafffaaan affhuu!" ucap pemuda itu seraya membungkuk, seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu. Kurapika menaiikkan sebelah alisnya, tidak mengerti.

Pemuda itu pun berupaya menelan seluruh hot dognya. Cengiran nampak jelas di wajahnya yang terlihat ramah. "Maaf!" ucapnya tetap tersenyum, memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih.

"Ah, tidak masalah. Aku yang ceroboh," Kurapika berujar ramah.

"Kakak," panggilan seseorang yang begitu familiar bagi keduanya menunda obrolan mereka berdua. Keduanya menoleh ke sumber suara, mendapati Shizuku yang kini berkacak pinggang di sana.

"Ah, Shizu! Aku mencarimu sedari tadi!"

"Mencari apa? Kakak hanya makan saja!" Shizuku berujar kesal, sedangkan Kurapika menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung.

"Aku 'kan lapar, setelah perjalanan jauh!"

"Dia kakakmu?" ia mengambil kesimpulan, sukses menghentikan perdebatan ringan dari—yang diduganya— kakak beradik itu. Sosok Kurapika yang tadi sempat terlupakan pun kini jadi pusat perhatian dari kedua orang itu.

"Ah iya. Perkenalkan, dia Leorio Paladiknight! Kakakku. Kakak, dia Kurapika Kuruta, salah satu teman sekamarku," Shizuku menjadi penengah, antara kedua orang itu.

"Ooh, jadi kau yang bernama Kurapika Kuruta? Shizu sering bercerita tentangmu! Katanya kau penulis yang sangat berbakat?"

Kurapika tersenyum malu. Ia tak begitu suka dipuji seperti itu, namun ia hanya membalasnya dengan seulas senyum tipis. "Senang berkenalan dengan anda,"

"Kurapika, kau mau berdansa denganku?" ajak pemuda itu, sukses mengagetkan kedua gadis itu.

"Ah, tapi... tapi aku tidak bisa dansa..."

"Kakak! Kalian baru kenal! Mana sopan santunmu?"

Leorio hanya menyengir lebar. "Kau tidak keberatan 'kan, Nona Kuruta?"

Kurapika tersenyum penuh arti. "Tidak usah. Lagipula, aku tidak bsia berdansa," tolaknya halus, tak ingin membuat lelaki berkacamata itu tersinggung. Mata birunya lalu tertuju pada gadis berambut pink, yang saat ini tengah bersandar di dinding, memasang wajah cemberut. Kurapika bisa melihat sirat kekecewaan di mata Neon yang besar. "Bagaimana kalau berdansa dengan Neon saja? Dia ahlinya," tawarnya.

"Ah, benar juga! Di sekolah, Neon yang paling hebat, dalam urusan berdansa!" Shizuku menyuarakan pendapatnya.

Leorio menyerngitkan kedua alisnya. "Neon... Maksudmu teman dari keluarga kaya raya itu?" Shizuku dan Kurapika mengangguk. "Ah, aku merasa sangat tersanjung, kalau bisa berdansa dengan putri keturunan Nostrad itu..." pria itu bergumam.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Kurapika langsung saja berlari kecil menuju gadis bersurai pink itu, dan memegang kedua tangannya. Neon yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya menyerngit kaget. "Eh, ada apa Kurapika?"

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum tipis. "Kau belum menemukan pasangan dansamu 'kan?" sebelum mendapat jawaban dari Neon, Kurapika sudah keburu menarik tangannya menuju tepat di depan Leorio.

"Eh?" kedua orang itu nampak bingung. Namun tersirat semburat kemerahan di pipi putra sulung keluarga Paladiknight itu.

"Ada apa ini?"

"Perkenalkan Neon, dia Leorio, kakakku. Dia bilang mau berdansa denganmu," Shizuku angkat bicara, sukses membuat Neon dan Leorio melototinya dalam kebingungan.

.

.

Suasana aula SMU Putri Memorial Licoln nampak begitu sunyi, begitu musik dansa bernuansa slow dimainkan. Para pasangan pun semakin menikmati dansa mereka, terhanyut dalam indahnya musik malam itu.

Tidak termasuk dua gadis cantik yang saat ini tengah bersandar di dinding, namun ikut menikmati alunan musik merdu itu. Seorang gadis pirang nampak memakan kue yang dipegangnya, sedangkan gadis berkacamata di sampingnya hanya menghela nafas panjang, entah untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Sebenarnya kakak datang ke pesta ini untuk apa sih? Sepertinya dia begitu menikmati berdansa dengan Neon!" Shizuku menggerutu kesal.

"Bukannya itu bagus?" Kurapika berujar cuek, seraya memasukkan kuenya ke dalam mulutnya hingga habis.

"Bagus sih... Baru kulihat juga Neon sebahagia itu. Tapi... masa kita jadi bunga dinding berdua di sini?"

Kurapika lalu meletakkan piring kecilnya yang sudah kosong. "Tidak akan berlangsung lama. Aku mau kembali ke asrama!"

"Eh, kenapa?" Shizuku terlihat terkejut.

Gadis itu tersenyum tipis. "Aku merasa seperti bukan diriku di sini," setelah mengatakan itu, Kurapika pun sedikit mengangkat roknya, lalu berjalan menerobos para pasangan yang kini sedang berdansa.

.

.

_**Aku menikmati pesta penerimaan siswa baru di aulaku. Menurutku, menjadi bunga dinding itu cukup menyenangkan, bisa melihat para pasangan berdansa dengan senangnya, diiringi dengan alunan musik merdu yang indah. Hari ini pertama kalinya aku melihat kakak Shizuku, Leorio Paladiknight. Sepertinya dia orang yang ramah, dan baik hati. Dan sepertinya... Dia menyukai Neon. Dapat kulihat dari semburat merah yang ada di wajahynya. Ayah... sebenarnya aku berharap, malam ini kau bisa datang, menjadi pasangan dansaku. Pasti menyenangkan!**_

_**Salam,  
Kurapika Kuruta...**_

Kurapika membaca suratnya kembali, mencari tahu jika ada kata-kata yang kurang tepat. Ia disekolahkan oleh ayahnya, karena kemampuan menulisnya yang menakjubkan, dan ia berjanji tidak akan megecewakan orang itu. Namun senyuman sumirgah itu pun lenyap, begitu menyadari bahwa suratnya terlalu berlebihan, dan terlalu lancang. Sebuah kesalahan kecil yang sangat kasat di matanya, namun mungkin tidak terbaca oleh orang lain.

Gadis itu pun segera merobek kertasnya, meremasnya lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

Dengan lemas ia langung merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur, memeluk selimut erat-erat, dan menanamkan wajahnya di sana. '_Ayah... Kapan aku bisa bertemu denganmu!?_'

**.**

**~May I Meet You, Dad?~**

**.**

Gadis itu semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dalam selimut tebalnya yang hangat. Sesekali gadis itu mengerang kedinginan, begitu hawa dingin langsung menembus kulitnya yang memang tipis itu.

Musim dingin kota YorkShin tahun ini memang menjadi yang terdingin, dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Jalanan pun nampak sepi, tanpa adanya orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sana. Termasuk ketiga gadis yang saat ini tengah berkumpul di depan perapian ini, berusaha menghangatkan tubuh mereka.

"Kalian kenapa?" Kurapika bertanya dengan santai, seraya menuang coklat panasnya ke dalam cangkirnya. Sementara kedua sahabatnya itu nampak bagaikan kura-kura, yang bersembunyi di balik cangkangnya yang hangat.

"Aku tidak suka dingiiiinn!" Neon menggerutu, seraya merapatkan badannya lebih erat lagi. "Kau tidak kedinginan, Kurapika?" ia bertanya, dengan suara gemetar.

Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu. Di panti asuhan dulu, Kurapika sudah biasa dengan suhu yang ekstrim. Ia selalu merasakan dingin yang teramat sangatmenusuk tulangnya, atau suhu panas yang serasa membakar kulitnya. Daya tahan gadis itu tak tanggung-tanggung lagi. Itulah yang membuatnya kebal dari suhu sedingin ini.

"Tidak juga," ujarnya santai, sukses mengagetkan kedua temannya.

"Hebaaatt!" keduanya bergumam kagum.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah mendapatkan hadiah dari keluargamu?" Shizuku bertanya, membuka obrolan baru bagi mereka.

Kurapika hanya diam. Ia sama sekali belum mendapatkan hadiah sampai saat ini. Mungkinkah tuan Hisoka sangat sibuk, saking sibuknya ia lupa memberi gadis itu hadiah? Atau... Menurutnya Kurapika tidak penting, untuk diberi hadiah? Gadis itu segera menepis pikiran yang menurutnya sangat lancang itu.

"Aku dapat banyak hadiah! Ah iya! Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita membuka kado kita bersama!? Pasti menyenangkan!" usul Neon bersemangat. Seolah rasa dinginnya menguap entah ke mana.

"Ya, aku setuju!"

Melihat wajah penuh antusias dari kedua sahabatnya, membuat Kurapika langsung menutup mulut, begitu hendak untuk menolak.

.

.

Ia berjalan menelusuri jalan kota YorkShin yang nampak masih begitu sepi. Hari ini hari minggu. Para siswi SMU Memorial Licoln pun lebih memilih berdiam diri di rumah, menghangatkan tubuh mereka masing-masing. Terkecuali gadis yang satu ini. Ia masih dalam perjalanan, pulang dari gereja.

Angin berhembus, sukses membuat Kurapika kedinginan. Ia semakin merapatkan mantelnya, serta semakin mempercepat jalannya. Saat ini gadis itu tegah mengenakan celana panjang serta sepatu boot hitam dan mantel coklat panjang hingga paha, serta t-shirt biru tua sebagai dalamannya. Syal biru pun melilit lehernya dan sarung tangan merah , agar kehangatan semakin terasa. Sebuah topi merah pun melengkapi penampilannya.

'_Ayah... Apakah aku berdosa telah membohongi teman-temanku?_' gadis itu berpikir sedih. Air matanya menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

'_Andai kau ada di sini... Sudah dua tahun... Sudah dua tahun aku menanti kedatanganmu...' _langkah gadis itu terlihat gontai.

"Ayah..."

"Awas!"

Kurapika merasakan sebuah tarikan keras pada lengannya, menariknya dengan keras hingga ia kehilangan keseimbangannya.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Saat sebuah limosin mewah melaju cepat, tepat di depannya. Gadis itu menyadari kecerobohannya. Hampir saja ia tertindas oleh kendaraan milik orang kaya itu. lama ia terdiam, sampai sebuah pergerakan kecil menyadarkannya. Gadis itu menoleh ke bawah, mendapati seorang pria tampan yang menatapnya datar. Pria itu... berada tepat di bawahnya.

Kurapika langsung menjauhkan dirinya. Jantungnya berdebar keras. "M—maaf!" ucapnya kaget, belum bisa mencerna betul apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Pria itu lalu terbangun, hingga posisi duduk, dengan kaki mengangkang. Dan Kurapika berada di antaranya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya tetap dengan wajah datarnya. Tapi gadis itu bisa merasakan sirat keramahan dari pria tampan ini.

Saat ini jarak antara wajah mereka begitu dekat, hingga ia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Pria itu memiliki mata bagaikan batu onyx yang hitam kelam yang besar, hidung mancung, dan pahatan wajah yang begitu sempurna. Kulit pria itu sangat putih. Hampir menyerupai mayat hidup. Gadis itu bahkan tak sadar, bahwa ia telah terhipnotis oleh tatapan mata hitam pria itu, hingga tanpa sadar ia terus menatap bola matanya yang tak berdasar itu.

"Nona?" panggilan pria itu seketika menyadarkan Kurapika kebali ke alam nyata. Gadis itu segera merangkak mundur, karena kakinya seolah belum bisa mengangkat beban tubuhnya.

"A—aku... Aku baik-baik saja!" ia berkata dengan cepat.

Senyuman tipis mengembang di wajah pria misterius itu. "Syukurlah. Lain kali anda harus lebih hati-hati..." ucapnya, seraya mengangkat tubuhnya, berdiri. Ia lalu menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang celananya, membersihkannya dari kotoran.

Diulurkannya tangan besarnya itu, pada Kurapika yang masih terdiam. "Lain kali anda harus lebih hati-hati,"

Tanpa menerima uluran tangan itu, Kurapika langsung berdiri. Ditatapnya lelaki pemilik surai hitam berkilauan itu dengan tatapan penuh terima kasih. "Terima kasih banyak!" ucapnya seraya membungkuk hormat. "Hampir saja saya—"

"Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak," potongnya cepat, sukses membungkam gadis itu. "Saya permisi,"

Belum sempat pria itu melangkah pergi, mata biru Kurapika lalu menangkap noda merah pada lengan pria itu. Tentu saja, saat ini pria itu hanya mengenakan celana panjang hitam, dan kemeja putih. Jas hitam yang tadi menggantung di bahunya kini terkapar di tumpukan salju, terlempar saat ia menyelamatkan Kurapika tadi. Gadis itu segera menarik lengan pria itu, lalu melepasnya segera. Sadar akan perbuatannya yang tidak sopan.

"Anda terluka," ucapnya.

Pria itu menatap lengannya sejenak, lalu kembali menatap gadis itu dengan senyum mempesona. "Mungkin tergores di trotoar tadi. Aku akan pulang, dan segera mengobatinya,"

"Tidak." Ucap Kurapika dengan nada tegas. "Biarkan saya mengobati anda!"

.

.

Di sinilah mereka. Di dalam sebuah perpustakaan besar, hangat, dan penuh buku. Perpustakaan itu nampak sepi, hanya ada mereka berdua saat ini. Tentu saja! Suasana sepi hangat nan tentram ini pasti mengundang rasa kantuk bagi para pengunjung. Betapa memalukannya, kedapatan tertidur di perpustakaan?

Kurapika membalut lengan kekar pria berambut hitam itu, dengan perban putih. Dilakukannya dengan hati-hati, takut membuatnya kesakitan. Ya, setelah kejadian tadi, Kurapika memaksa pria itu untuk masuk ke perpustakaan. Mereka berdua pun meminta perban pada si pengurus perpustakaan, dan untungnya ia memilikinya.

"Siapa namamu?" tiba-tiba pria itu berkata, sukses membuat Kurapika mendongkak kaget.

Gadis itu kembali menunduk, membalut lengan pria itu. "Aku Kurapika. Kurapika Kuruta..."

Hening.

"Anda?" gadis itu balik bertanya, seraya mendongkak. Perban di lengan pria itu kini sudah rapi, terikat dengan baik.

Senyum tipis terukir di wajah tampannya. "Kau tidak bersikap formal begitu, Kurapika. kau bisa memanggilku Kuroro,"

"Kuroro?" Kurapika mengulang nama pria itu.

"Ya. Ngomong-ngomong, sedang apa kau berjalan dingin-dingin sendirian seperti tadi?"

Kurapika merapika kotak obat yang diberikan pengurus perpustakaan tadi. "Aku dari gereja. Kau sendiri, err... Kuroro?"

Senyuman geli terukir di wajah lelaki itu, sukses membuat Kurapika menyerngit bingung. "Aku baru saja sampai ke kota ini. aku ada urusan pekerjaan di sini,"

Gadis itu mengangguk mengerti. Kuroro hanya tersenyum tipis, diam-diam mengagumi sifat gadis di depannya ini yang senantiasa selalu tenang.

Ia lalu berdiri, dan memakai mantelnya. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Kurapika. kuharap kita bisabertemu lagi, dan... Senang berkenalan denganmu," ucapnya ramah, seraya meninggalkan tempat itu. meninggalkan Kurapika dalam keheningan.

.

.

"Waaahh! Cantiknyaaa!" Shizuku berujuar kagum, begitu melihat gaun pink dengan banyak renda yang saat ini dipegang Neon. "Ini dari Bibimu yang ada di Jerman yah, Neon?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk senang. "Ya! Bibi Castelle memang sangat tahu seleraku!" ucapnya senang. "Tapi gaun ini tidak secantik gaun yang diberikan oleh kakak sepupumu 'kan, Kurapika...?" Neon berpura-pura cemburu, seraya menatap gaun putih indah dengan pita besar di bagian pinggang, yang saat ini diletakkan rapi di sofa.

Kurapika hanya tersenyum tipis. "Tidak juga. Menurutku gaunmu jauh lebih indah kok!"

"Benarkah? Kau memang baik, Kurapika!"

Saat ini sesuai janji, mereka bertiga pun membuka kado mereka masing-masing. Alhasil, kamar mereka penuh dengan kotak, bungkus kado, pita, serta hadiah-hadiah natal yang mewah-mewah. Kehangatan serta rasa persahabatan memenuhi ruangan itu.

Mata besar Shizuku lalu tertuju pada sebuah kotak biru sedang, yang tergeletak di lantai. Tangan mungilnya pun meraih kotak itu, dan membukanya. Didapatinya sebuah buku kecil tebal bersampul biru, dan juga sepucuk surat.

"Neon, ini dari siapa? Nama pengirimnya tidak dicantumkan, tapi ada suratnya..." ia bertanya, seraya menyerahkan kotak yang sudah terbuka itu pada sahabat dekatnya yang satu ini.

Neon menatap buku itu dengan bosan. "Apa di surat itu tertulis ; Neon, harusnya kau lebih banyak belajar! Benar 'kan?"

Shizuku nampak membaca tulisan itu, lalu mengangguk bingung. "Ya! Kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

Neon nampak menghela nafas panjang. "Dia pamanku, adik bungsu ibuku. Dia selalu saja menasehatiku untuk belajar!" ucapnya malas.

"Bukannya itu bagus?" Kurapika berkomentar.

"Tapi diajuga selalu melanggar kok! Dia tak pernah mau menuruti permintaan kakek! Mentang-mentang dia anak yang paling disayangi nenek!"

"Memang usianya berapa? Kenapa begitu kekanak-kanakan begitu?"

"Ya, masih muda sih. Dia baru berusia sekitar 26 tahun. Padahal sudah matang! Tapi dia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menikah!" Neon berkata, layaknya ibu penjaga asrama yang sedang bergosip. Kedua sahabatnya hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Memang wajahnya bagaiamana?"

"Ya... Menurutku dia pria yang tampan. Sangat tampan malah! Berbagai gadis datang silih berganti, tapi semuanya dia tolak!"

Shizuku mengangguk mengerti. "Pasti merepotkan sekali..." gumamnya.

"Ah, kita tidak usah membahasnya! Ohya! Ini kotak apa, Shizu?" ujar Neon seraya mengambil salah satu kadi Shizuku, sebuah kotak panjang, dibungkus dengan kertas kado volkadot, dan pita merah bergaris biru.

"Ahh! Ini dari kakak!"

"Leorio!?" Kurapika dan Shizuku nampak terkejut, melihat tingkah Neon yang begitu antusias. Shizuku hanya bisa mengangguk kaku. "Y—ya..."

"Ayo cepat buka!"

Shizuku hanya menurut. Dibukanya kotak itu, dan melihat isinya. Tiga buah jam tangan, berbeda warna. Yang satu berwarna pink, yang satu abu-abu, dan yang satunya lagi berwarna biru. Bentuknya sama saja, dengan angka romawi sebagai penunjuk waktunya.

Terdapat sepucuk surat di sana, dan Shizuku pun mengambilnya lalu membacanya.

"Selamat natal, Shizu-chan! Jam ini untuk kau, Neon, dan Kurapika. Kuharap kalian menghabiskan natal di sana dengan penuh sukacita..."

"Eeehh!? Jadi yang satu milikku?" Neon bertanya dengan tidak sabar.

"Ya! Lihat! ketiganya kembar! Aku mau yang abu-abu saja..." ujar Shizuku senang. Tanpa ditanya lagi, Neon pasti mengambil jam tangan yang berwarna pink.

Kini tersisa yang biru. Mau tidak mau, Kurapika harus mengambil, dan memakainya. Senyuman tipis terukir di wajah cantik gadis itu. "Sampaikan rasa terima kasihku pada kakakmu, Shizuku," Kurapika berujar miris, dan untungnya tak disadari oleh kedua sahabatnya.

"KYAAAAA! Aku senang sekali mendapat hadiah dari Leorio!" ucap Neon ceria. "Di antara kita bertiga, hadiah Kurapika yang paling banyak ya?"

Perkataan itu nampaknya mengagetkan Kurapika. gadis itu hanya tersenyum terpaksa. "Tidak juga..."

.

.

Blamm!

Kurapika menutup pintu kamarnya, lalu bersandar di pintu, sebelum ia semakin turun, hingga terduduk di lantai yang dingin. Tangannya memeluk lututnya sendiri. Kamarnya nampak pengap, oleh hadiah-hadiah yang berserakan di mana-mana. Puluhan koin emas berserakan di atas meja belajarnya bersama dengan sepucuk surat yang sudah terbuka di sana.

'_Ayah... aku berbohong lagi..._'batinnya. '_Aku hanya mengharapkan hadiah darimu ayah. Meski hanya satu..._'

_**Kurapika, maaf, Ayah tidak sempat membelikanmu ayah sangat sibuk. Ayah hanya bisa mengirimimu uang, untuk natal kali ini. Kau bisa membeli apa pun yang kau sukai...**_

_**Salam,  
Hisoka**_

Kurapika bahkan tidak tahu, siapa sebenarnya yang ia bohongi. Teman-temannya, atau dirinya sendiri... Gadis itu semakin menanamkan wajahnya di lututnya, dan menangis dalam diam.

**.**

**~May I Meet You, Dad?~**

**.**

"Kyaaaaa! Apaaaa!?" jeritan Neon pada tempat menelpon umum itu sukses menghentikan langkah Kurapika, yang saat ini meneteng buku-buku pelajaran. Gadis itu menoleh, mendapati Neon yang kini sedang bertelpon dengan dramatisnya.

"Tapi paman! Ini... ini terlalu mendadak!" tatapan mereka bertemu. Neon nampak memberi instruksi pada Kurapika untuk mendekatinya, dan Kurapika menurutinya.

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu lalu menutup telpon bagian bawah, dengan jemarinya yang lentik. "Kurapika, kau bisa membantuku?" ia bertanya dengan suara berbisik.

Kurapika mengerutkan kedua alisnya. "Apa?"

"Tolong bawakan suratku ini ke depan, untuk di antar ke kantor pos! Pamanku sedang menelpon, katanya dia sedang ada di kota ini, bahkan di sekolah kita! Aku berusa untuk menyuruhnya kembali ke hotelnya dulu, tapi dia tidak mau mendengarkan. Tolong ya~Ah! Nanti aku akan menyusulmu di hotel, pamaaaann!" Neon pun kembali bertelpon, mengabaikan Kurapika.

Gadis pirang itu hanya mengangkat bahu, seraya mengambil surat milik Neon, lalu melanjutkan jalannya. Toh, dia juga mau keluar.

.

.

Kurapika baru saja menyerahkan surat Neon pada petugas pos surat, yang biasanya memang menunggu di depan gerbang sekolahnya, menyerahkan surat-surat untuk siswi-siswi di sana, dan menerima surat dari mereka untuk diantarkan pada orang tua, kerabat, atau teman mereka.

"Tidak mengirim surat untuk tuan Hisoka, nona Kuruta?" Pak Pos itu mencoba menggoda gadis itu. Tentu saja ia mengenal gadis yang saat ini tersenyum ramah ke arahnya. Satu-satunya gadis yang hampir setiap minggu mengirim surat untuk ayahnya.

"Ayah sedang sibuk," Kurapika menjawab dengan ramah, namun tidak menutup sirat lesu dari suaranya.

"Ya, kuharap ayahmu baik-baik saja. Aku pergi dulu, Nona Kuruta..." ucap tukang pos itu, seraya berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Kurapika sendirian di sana.

Gadis itu menghela nafas berat. Ia sempat berpikir, apakah Tuan Hisoka merasa kesal, karena selalu mendapat surat darinya? Ayolah, lelaki itu sangatlah sibuk, membuatnya bahkan tak memiliki waktu untuk sekedar membaca surat dari bocah 18 tahun seperti Kurapika.

'_Ayah..._' gadis itu mengeratkan pegangannya pada buku yang dibawanya.

"Nona, apa anda mengenal gadis yang bernama Ne..."

Sebuah tepukan ringan di bahunya menyadarkan gadis itu. Hampir saja ia menangis, jika si penepuk tadi tidak memanggilnya. Gadis itu pun memaksakan diri untuk menoleh, meski saat ini ia tak ingin bertemu siapa pun.

Matanya membelalak, saat menyadari orang yang tadi menepuk bahunya adalah orang yang baru saja dikenalnya tiga hari yang lalu. Pria itu berdiri di sana, menatapnya dengan pandangan kaget yang sama seperti yang dikeluarkan oleh Kurapika.

"Kurapika?"

"K—Kuroro..."

Tess...

Air mata yang sedari tadi membendung pun menetes di pipi mulus gadis itu, sukses membelalakkan mata Kuroro untuk yang kedua kalinya.

.

.

.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

.

Hahahahahahahahaha! *tawa laknat* Akhirnya fik laknat ini selesai jugaaaa! TT^TT *nangis terharu*

Gomen, kalo ficnya abal, gaje, nan jelek! Soalnya Natsu ngerjainnya buru-buru, dalam keadaan perut yang menyiksaaaa!D"X Apalagi ada nenek sihir serem bin galak yang terus menghantui Natsuuu! *lirik **whitypearl***

Yaaa... meski harus berterima kasih juga, bisa dapat lagu-lagu keren buat bangkitin mood! X3

Ohya Minna! Fic ini khusus buat IFA HxH Indo, entah apa, Natsu lupa namanya! -.-  
Natsu cuman ikut memeriahkan aja! Dan insya allah fic ini bakal jadi 3 chapter, dan bakal Natsu usahain tamatin tanggal 15 nanti! XD

Fic ini terinspirasi dari entah itu drama, novel, anime, atau komik, jelasnya judulnya Daddy Long Legs! Dulu Natsu pernah nonton animenya, di Space Toon! XD

Yosh! Akhir kata, review pleaseeee! XD

~ARIGATO~

.

**NATSU HIRU CHAN**


	2. I Want You Meet You

Yo minna-san yang Natsu cintai, Natsu sayangi, dan Natsu banggakaaaann! *DOR*

Gomen, yang sekecil-kecilnya! *dilempar ke sungai* Gomen, yang sebesar-besarnya atas keterlambatan update Natsuuuuu! DX

Tapi... setelah melewati terjangan badai yang maha dahsyat... *plakk!* *lebay lu!* Akhirnya Natsu update jugaaaaa! XD *pose Ade Ray*

Yosh! Daripada dengerin curcol gila dari auhtor yang memang udah dari sononya emang imut (?), mending langsung baca ajaaaa! XD

.

_Ayah, apa kau tahu tentang bunga Aster? Bunga yang melambangkan kesabaran? Mungkinkah aku seperti bunga itu? Terus bersabar menanti untuk bertemu denganmu. Aku tahu... kesabaran adalah jalan keluar bagi orang yang tak memiliki jalan keluar. Tapi bunga Aster juga bisa layu ketika tak ada yang menyiraminya setelah sekian lama ia menunggu... _

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Togashi Yoshihiro**

**Title : May I Meet You, Dad?**

**Story by : Natsu Hiru Chan****—**** terinspirasi oleh sebuah film.**

**Genre : Family & Romance**

**Rated : K+ ****—****T**

**Pairing : Kurapika X Kuroro**

**Warning(s) : AU, OOC, Western, typo bertebaran dimana-mana, lebih banyak percakapan dibanding diskripsi, abal, gaje, norak, hancur, dapat menyebabkan kanker, serangan jantung, impotensi, dan gangguan kehamilan, dan janin!**

**Summary : Ayah... Bolehkah aku bertemu denganmu, hanya untuk mengucapkan banyak terima kasih?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**.**

**Chapter 2 :**

Kurapika menyeruput teh hangatnya, lalu menghembuskan nafas lega. Seolah ia baru saja berlari sejauh bermil-mil, tanpa makan, tanpa minum sama sekali. Gadis itu lalu meletakkan cangkir tehnya di meja, lalu menatap pria yang saat ini duduk di depannya, menatapnya dengan sudut bibir yang terangkat, membentuk seulas senyum lembut.

"Sudah baikan?" tanya pria itu.

Kurapika hanya membalasnya dengan senyum penuh arti. "Ya. Terima kasih banyak..." ucapnya lirih.

"Aku tidak menyangka, ternyata kau salah satu siswi SMU Memorial Licoln. Apa yang kau lakukan di depan gerbang sampai-sampai bisa menangis?"

Pertanyaan Kuroro barusan membuat Kurapika diam seribu kata. Ya, tadi ia kedapatan menangis, oleh lelaki yang baru saja dikenalnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia melihat Kuroro di sana, dengan pakaian yang lebih santai, dan rambut yang terlihat agak berantakan. Sejujurnya... Pria itu terlihat begitu tampan, di mata Kurapika, bahkan di mata semua gadis yang melihatnya. Entah apa yang ia lakukan, di asrama putri itu.

Kurapika menghela nafas panjang. Haruskah ia menceritakan segala isi hatinya kepada lelaki yang baru saja dikenalnya? Jangankan pada Kuroro. Pada Neon, ataupun Shizuku yang merupakan teman terdekatnya pun, gadis itu tak pernah mengungkapkan perasaanya yang sesungguhnya. Namun begitu melihat bola mata hitam misterius, yang bagaikan permata onyx itu, gadis itu menemukan kepercayaan di sana.

"Aku... Aku..."

"Kalau kau tidak bisa menceritakannya, tidak masalah,"

Sekali lagi perkataan pria itu membuat Kurapika diam. "Aku hanya merindukan ayahku..." gadis itu berkata, sambil menunduk lemas. Ia tak ingin wajah sedihnya dilihat oleh orang lain.

"Ayahmu? Yaaa... semua putri pasti akan merindukan ayahnya, jika mereka tak bertemu selama beberapa tahun, bukan?" Kuroro berkomentar santai, seraya mengambil cangkirnya yang berisi kopi, lalu menyeruputnya.

'_Kami bahkan tak pernah bertemu,_' batinnya miris. Ingin rasanya gadis itu mengungkapkan segala isi hatinya, pada siapa pun yang bisa dipercaya. Dan pria di depannya inilah, yang menurutnya seperti itu. namun jika dipikir lebih jauh lagi, rasanya memang terlalu lancang, mencurahkan segala isi hati kita kepada pria dewasa yang baru saja kita kenal.

Kurapika lalu merogoh sakunya, mengambil dompetnya di sana. "Baiklah! Aku mau kembali ke asrama dulu. Terima kasih banyak, sudah mau menemaniku di sini," ucapnya seraya berdiri, lalu mengeluarkan uang, hendak membayar pesanan mereka.

Namun Kuroro juga ikut berdiri, mengeluarkan uang dari saku celananya, lalu memberikan uang itu kepada pelayan yang kebetulan lewat di dekatnya.

"Ehh?" Kurapika berujar kaget. Pria itu hanya tersenyum ramah, menanggapinya. "Ayo, biar kuantar kau kembali ke asramamu,"

.

.

"Terima kasih banyak, untuk hari ini!" Kurapika berujar, seraya membungkuk hormat pada pria yang ada di depannya. Sungguh, ia begitu senang hari ini.

"Baiklah! Senang, bisa minum teh bersamamu, Kurapika," ucap Kuroro seraya memberikan senyuman lembut, pada gadis itu. "Kuharap kapan-kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi,"

Gadis bersurai pirang itu memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. Senyuman yang tak pernah ia perlihatkan pada siapa pun, kecuali seorang pemuda berambut biru, yang dulu pernah mengaku sebagai utusan ayahnya.

Baru saja Kuroro melangkahkan kaki, hendak meninggalkan tempat itu, sebuah suara feminim yang sudah sangat familiar baginya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Paman?"

Pria itu segera menoleh, mendapat gadis bersurai merah muda tengah berdiri di sana, tepat di samping Kurapika.

"Apa yang paman lakukan di sekolahku!?"

Senyuman geli terukir di wajah pria itu, apalagi ketika ia melihat sirat kebingungan dari wajah gadis pirang di samping keponakannya itu. Begitu lucu! "Neon. Lama tidak berjumpa! Kau sudah besar sekarang..."

Kurapika semakin mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Ditatapnya Kuroro serta Neon secara bergantian, seolah meminta penjelasan atas semua ini. Merasa tak terpedulikan oleh sepasang paman-keponakan yang sedang reuni ini, gadis itu memutuskan untuk angkat bicara.

"Paman? Neon, apa Kuroro pamanmu?" tanyanya. Keduanya pun tersadar, lalu menoleh pada gadis pirang ini.

"Kurapika? Kau mengenal Paman?" Neon malah balik bertanya.

"Eh... itu..."

**.**

**~May I Meet You, Dad?~**

**.**

_**Ayah... hari ini aku bertemu, untuk yang kedua kalinya, bersama seorang pria yang sangat baik. Dia adalah Kuroro Lucifer! Paman Neon. Beberapa hari yang lalu dia baru saja menyelamatkanku, dan tadi dia mentrakrirku minum teh. Menurutku dia pria yang tampan. Dia juga memiliki kaki yang panjang seperti ayah! Selain itu dia juga orang yang menyenangkan! Kupikir, Neon sangat beruntung, memiliki paman seperti Kuroro...**_

_**Salam,  
Kurapika Kuruta,**_

Kurapika melipat kertas dengan tulisan itu, lalu menghirup dalam-dalam aromanya. Gadis itu tersenyum penuh arti, seraya memasukkannya ke dalam amplop yang tergeletak di atas meja.

Disandarkannya punggungnya itu, pada kusrinya, seraya menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan menerawang. Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang. Matanya lalu terpejam, menikmati ketenangan kamarnya. Jarang-jarang dia bisa merasakan ketenangan ini di asramanya. Utamanya saat Neon berada di sana.

Gadis berambut seperti kembang gula itu memang sering sekali mengacau! Yaaa... Meski di mata gadis-gadis lain itu normal. Misalnya saja, mengajak orang-orang bergosip, dengan suara keras, bahkan hingga larut malam! Siapa yang tidak terganggu coba?

Brakk!

"Kurapika!" panggilan Neon yang langsung menggebrak pintunya mengagetkan gadis itu. Yang dipanggil hanya menoleh putus asa, memandang kesal pada si pemanggil.

'_Apa benar, dia seorang bangsawan? Bahkan lebih liar dibanding diriku..._' kesalnya. "Ada apa?"

"Aku baru saja mendapatkan surat dari ibuku!" Neon berkata, seraya berjalan mendekati Kurapika. "Dia akan mengadakan pesta meriah, untuk menyambut kedatangan paman Kuroro. Dia bilang, kalau aku boleh mengajak temanku juga!" jelasnya dengan wajah senang.

Mata Kurapika membelalak sempurna. Bukan. Bukan karena mendengar kabar bahwa ia diundang ke pesta mewah keluarga Neon! Namun... begitu mendengar nama itu. Kesenangan langsung saja memenuhi relung hatinya. "Kau mengundangku?" Kurapika berpura-pura bertanya. Orang biasa pun pasti akan menanyakan itu.

"Tentu saja! Memangnya siapa lagi!?"

Kurapika tertawa kecil, melihat senyum cemberut di wajah gadis Nostrad itu. "Baiklah! Tentu saja aku datang..."

"Kyaaaaaa! Terima kasih Kurapika-chaaaaann!" tanpa pikir panjang, Neon langsung saja memeluknya erat, sukses membuat gadis itu terkejut setengah mati. Kurapika berupaya mendorong tubuh mungil itu dengan pelan, namun pelukan Neon ternyata cukup erat. Dan si Pirang pun tak bisa melakukan hal yang kasar kepada sahabatnya itu.

Meski bukan sahabatnya, Kurapika pun tak akan melukai teman-temannya. Bukan.. bukan karena ia adalah gadis yang baik hati! Itu adalah alasan nomor dua. Namun jika ia berlaku kasar pada siswi-siswi SMU putri Memorial Licoln, maga gadis itu harus siap untuk dipenggal. Ayolah, di sini para bangsawanlah yang berkuasa. Rakyat-rakyat kecil—termasuk dirinya—hanya lah pajangan saja. Tentu saja! Mana ada orang kaya, jika tak ada orang miskin!

"Yosh! Aku mau keluar untuk membeli gaun baru dulu!" ucap Neon, seraya berlari kecil ke luar kamar, meninggalkan Kurapika sendirian di sana.

Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang. Terkadang ia mengalami siksaan batin di asrama ini. Ia dilanda kebimbangan. Ia merasa bersalah, telah berbohong pada teman-temannya, namun dirinya juga tak bisa menentang ayah, yang telah menyekolahkannya. Kurapika memejamkan matanya. "Ayah... Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

**.**

**~May I Meet You, Dad?~**

**.**

Seorang gadis pirang pendek, yang mengenakan mantel hijau panjang kini tengah berjalan menelusuri trotoar, dengan pandangan fokus. Uap-uap yang lebih terlihat seperti asap keluar tiap kali ia menghembuskan karbondioksida, menandakan bahwa ia sedang kedinginan. Jalanan masih nampak sepi, namun tidak sesepi yang kemarin-kemarin. Kali ini beberapa orang pun sudah memberanikan diri untuk keluar, untuk melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa. Ada pula yang membersihkan jalanan depan rumah mereka, dari tumpukan salju.

Kurapika memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku mantelnya, begitu merasakan hawa dingin seolah menusuk tulangnya. Gadis itu sedikit bergidik kedinginan, namun tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali ke asrama. Ia baru saja pulang dari kantor pos, selesai mengantarkan surat untuk ayahnya. Ia tak mau menunggu sampai besok, sampai tukang pos itu datang ke asramanya. Makin cepat ia mengirim, makin cepat pula Si Ayah menerimanya. Benarkan?

Pandangan gadis itu lalu tertuju pada seorang anak kecil yang tengah berlarian di balkon rumahnya yang ada di lantai tiga. Gelak tawa terdengar begitu menyenangkan dari si cilik itu, sukses memgukir senyum tulus di wajah cantik Kurapika. Tanpa sengaja, tangan mungil bocah itu malah menyenggol pot bunga yang tergeletak di sisi balkon, membuat pot itu harus tertarik ke bawah, oleh gravitasi bumi. Mata biru gadis itu lalu tertuju pada seorang pria yang berada di sana. Pria yang akan menjadi calon ketiban pot bunga itu.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Keduanya tersungkur di salju, dengan Kurapika yang berada di atas. Pot keramik yang tadi terjatuh pun pecah, menjadi beberapa bagian usai meniban tanah itu. beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di sana segera menghentikan aktivitas mereka, dan berlarian ke sana untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi.

.

.

Saat ini Kuroro tengah berjalan, menelusuri kota YorkShin sendirian. Ia begitu menyukai kota ini, karena begitu indah, selain itu... penduduknya juga ramah-ramah. Sebenarnya ia baru saja berkunjung ke rumah kakak sulungnya, Alice Nostrad, yang sebelumnya ialah Alice Lucifer. Melihat kedatangan Kuroro, wanita itu langsung saja memeluknya erat, penuh kasih sayang. Tanpa basa-basi dan tanpa sepertujuannya, Alice pun memutuskan untuk mengadakan pesta meriah, untuk meyambut kedatangannya.

Kuroro memang tidak terlalu suka hal-hal yang berbau formal, meski ia harus sering berpura-pura menyukainya, demi kemajuan kelaurga Lucifer. Bagaimana pun, dia adalah satu-satunya anak laki-laki dari delapan bersaudara, dan ialah yang paling bungsu. Ia harus berusaha menjaga kekokohan dan kehormatan keluarga Lucifer.

Langkah pria itu terhenti, begitu ia melewati toko bunga yang ada di pinggirian jalan. Toko bunga itu tutup, namun tidak menutupi bunga-bunga indah yang ada di dalamnya, dan terhalang oleh dinding kaca. Alice mungkin lebih menyukai perhiasan, dibanding bunga.

'_Apa Kurapika suka dengan bunga?_' tanpa sadar, pria itu langsung memikirkan seorang gadis pirang, yang seumur dengan keponoakannya, yang baru dikenalnya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Menurutnya Kurapika adalah gadis yang menarik, dan bersifat abstrak. Sikapnya kadang berubah, menurut orang-orang di sekitarnya. Kadang ia bersifat dingin, terutama jika berhadapan dengan orang yang baru di kenalnya, kadang pula ceria, apalagi saat mendapatkan surat dari ayahnya, dan terkadang... Dia menjadi gadis yang lembut.. Kuroro teringat, akan senyuman manis gadis itu.

Saking fokusnya menatap bunga—yang sebenarnya sedang memikirkan Kurapika— pria itu bahkan tak menyadari bahwa sebuah pot terjatuh dari atasnya, yang jika menabrak kepalanya, nasib keluarga Lucifer pun berakhir.

Tanpa sadar, ia merasakan sebuah dorongan yang kuat, mendorongnya hingga tersungkur di tumpukan salju. Pot yang tadi terjatuh pun berserakan di tanah. Dirasakannya tubuh ringan orang yang telah menyelamatkannya masih berada di atasnya. Kuroro menunduk, melihat siapa yang memeluknya. Rambut pirang keemasan itu sudah tak asing lagi baginya, dan ia begitu mengenali aroma ini. Aroma teh mint yang sangat ia sukai.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?"

Kurapika mendongkak, seraya turun dari tubuh Kuroro. Jujur, ia begitu kaget tadi, sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Ya, kami baik-baik saja," suara bariton yang menoton itu menyadarkannya dari keterjukannya. Gadis itu pun mendongkak, mendapati wajah pria yang tadi hampir membuatnya ketakutan, jika ia tak bertindak cepat.

"Kuroro!?"

Pria itu menjawabnya dengan senyuman tipis. "Kau telah menyelamatkan nyawaku. Terima kasih,"

Menyadari kedua orang ini baik-baik saja, tanpa luka sedikitpun, orang-orang di sana pun berlalu, meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Syukurlah..."

Kuroro lalu bangkit, dan menepuk-nepuk celananya yang tertempel salju. Pria itu pun mengulurkan tangannya pada Kurapika, sambil tersenyum. "Ayo,"

Tanpa basa-basi, gadis bersurai pirang itu pun menerima uluran tangan yang lebih besar dari tangannya itu. Tangan Kuroro terasa begitu dingin, layaknya mayat hidup. Kontras dengan tangannya yang bersuhu panas.

.

.

Suara detingan piano terdengar begitu indah, di sebuah ruangan besar, sepi, yang hanya diterangi oleh jendela besar, celah masuknya sinar matahari siang. Lagu Canon In D, yang dipopulerkan oleh Johan Pachelbel terdengar begitu lembut, seolah menghipnotis siapa pun yang mendengarkannya harus mendengarkan lagu itu hingga selesai.

Kurapika memejamkan matanya, ikut menikmati permainan piano yang dimainkan oleh pria di sampingnya ini. Saat ini, ia sedang berada di sebuah ruangan yang asing baginya, duduk berlawanan arah di samping pria tersebut.

Jika Kurapika sedikit lebih mengerti tentang musik, ia pasti akan membuka mulutnya, ikut bersenandung. Tapi sepertinya dia lebih ahli dalam bidang sastra, membuatnya tak tahu apa pun mengenai musik. Ia hanya tahu, tentang sejarahnya saja.

Sudah lama sekali ia tak merasa setenang ini. Bahkan mungkin baru pertama kalinya. Pria di sampingnya bermain dengan begitu lembut. Tak ada satu dari jemarinya yang besar meleset dari tust-tust grand piano tua itu. hanya ada suara detingan piano di sana, hingga Kuroro mengakhiri permainan indahnya.

Hening...

Kurapika menghela nafas panjang, helaan nafas yang mengisyaratkan kelegaan. Seolah seluruh bebannya telah terangkat. "Permainanmu bagus..." pujinya, tanpa menoleh.

"Tidak juga..." ucapan Kuroro membuat gadis di sampingnya menoleh ke arahnya. Mereka bertatapan sejenak, sampai sebuah seringai nakal terukir di bibir pria itu. "Tapi sangat bagus!"

Kurapika langsung saja menggembungkan pipinya kesal, membuat Kuroro jadi gemas hingga tak kuasa untuk menahan senyumnya. Menurutnya Kurapika adalah gadis yang lucu, terutama jika gadis itu memasang ekspresi cemberut yang begitu menggemaskan. "Aku hanya bercanda," ucapnya seraya mengacak-acak rambut pirang gadis itu. "Kau menyukai permainanku,"

"Huft! Sama sekali tidak!" bohong Kurapika sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada, dan memalingkan wajahnya kesal.

Kuroro kembali mengukir senyum. "Baguslah. Aku tak perlu bermain lagi untuk bocah sepertimu..."

Kali ini ucapan Kuroro membuat Kurapika benar-benar kesal. Gadis itu langsung saja berdiri, menatap sebal lelaki bersurai hitam berkilauan itu. "Jadi menurutmu aku hanya bocah SMU biasa!?" tanyanya dengan marah.

Kuroro yang sama sekali tidak peka hanya mengangguk polos, membuat gadis di sampingnya harus menggertakkan giginya kesal.

Kurapika pun melangkahkan kakinya, siap untuk keluar dari sana. Namun tarikan Kuroro pada pergelangan pergelangan tangannya menghentikan langkahnya. Gadis itu menoleh dengan sebal. "Apa!?"

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Kuroro dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa.

"Mau kembali ke asrama! Gadis SMU sepertiku tak baik keluar sampai selama ini!"

Kuroro hanya tersenyum nakal, merasa belum puas menggoda gadis Kuruta itu. Tapi ia juga tau situasi. Pria itu menyimpulkan bahwa Kurapika memiliki emosi yang tinggi, dan tidak terlalu peka, jika diajak bercanda. Namun wajah kesalnya itu benar-benar terlihat lucu di mata pria itu, bahkan di mata siapa pun yang melihatnya.

"Bahkan jika gadis itu bersama lelaki hebat yang akan melindunginya kapan pun dan di mana pun?" ucapan Kuroro barusan sukses menghentikan kegiatan Kurapika yang mencoba melepaskan genggaman Kuroro di tangannya.

Blush!

Semburat kemerahan terpatri jelas di wajah cantiknya. Entah mengapa jantungnya berdetak entah sekian kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Gadis itu mematung di tempat, mendengar ucapan pria di depannya itu. Ucapan itu... bukannya ucapan yang biasanya dikatakan seorang pria untuk kekasihnya? _Melindungi di manapun dan kapanpun?_

Menyadari suasana yang tiba-tiba terasa canggung, Kuroro lalu berdiri, menutup grand piano itu, lalu mendekati Kurapika. Pria itu tersenyum tipis. "Ayo, biar kuantar kau kembali ke asramamu,"

Kurapika masih membatu beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya ia mengangguk canggung, dan mengikuti langkah panjang pria itu keluar.

.

.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini," ucap Kurapika, seraya melangkah, memasuki gerbang asrama putri memorial Licoln.

"Kurapika," panggilan Kuroro menghentikan langkahnya, menatap pria itu dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Kurapika, bagaikan seorang pangeran yang mengajak permainsuri anggun untuk berdansa. "Malam ini akan diadakan pesta di kediaman Nostrad. Maukah kau menghadirinya untukku, Nona Kuruta?"

Kurapika tertawa kecil. "Kau terlalu berlebihan," ucapnya geli. "Lagipula aku sudah diundang Neon. Jadi tentu saja aku akan datang,"

Kuroro lalu berdiri, kembali ke posisinya yang awal. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke saku mantelnya, menatap Kurapika dengan pandangan biasa. "Tidak. Kali ini... khusus undangan dariku..."

Ucapan pria itu sukses membuat Kurapika terdiam entah untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tiap tutur kata yang dilontarkan Kuroro sepertinya mengandung makna-makna tertentu, dan gadis itu berupaya untuk mencari tahunya. Ia takut, kesalahpahaman terjadi padanya, membuatnya menjadi terlalu percaya diri. Gadis itu berupaya menanggapinya dengan santai.

"Baiklah, Tuan Lucifer! Sungguh kehormatan bisa menerima undangan dari Putra bungsu Keluarga bangsawan yang satu ini," ucap gadis itu dengan nada formal, mencoba untuk mengikuti permainan Kuroro.

Pria itu tersenyum geli. Ia pun membalikkan badannya, menatap gadis itu sejenak. "Jangan sampai tidak datang,"

"Aku selalu menepati janjiku..."

Kurapika masih berdiri di sana, hingga bayangan Kuroro pun menghilang. Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang, seraya mengukir senyum tipis. Hari yang menyenangkan...

"Hari yang menyenangkan?" sebuah suara yang sudah sangat familiar mengiang di telinga gadis itu. Segera ia menoleh, mendapati dua sahabatnya, Neon dan Shizuku tengah berdiri di sana, menatapnya dengan seringai jahil yang terukir di wajah mereka. Menyadari seringai itu, Kurapika berusaha berpura-pura untuk tidak mengetahuinya.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Malam ini akan diadakan pesta di kediaman Nostrad. Maukah kau menghadirinya untukku, Nona Kuruta?" Neon memperagakan perkataan pamannya tadi, kepada sahabatnya, Shizuku. Gadis berkacamata itu hanya tersenyum geli.

Seketika suhu wajah gadis Kuruta itu langsung saja meningkat, menyebabkan semburat kemerahan di sana. Mereka melihatnya! Ia memekik dalam hati. "Berhentilah bersikap seperti seorang anak kecil!" ucapnya berusaha untuk tetap tenang, sekaligus menahan pacuan jantungnya yang berdebar-debar.

"Kau sakit, Nona Kuruta? Wajahmu nampak memerah," kali ini Shizuku angkat bicara, membuat wajah gadis pirang di depannya ini tak tanggung-tanggung lagi.

"S—sudahlah! Aku mau kembali kie asrama!" ucapnya, seraya mempercepat langkahnya, meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya itu. ia harus menghindari hal ini, karena jika tidak, Neon dan Shizuku akan menggodanya dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"Sebaiknya kau segera tidur! Kau harus tampil cantik malam ini!" Neon berteriak dari sebrang, memaksa Kurapika harus mengambil langkah lebih cepat, bahkan berlari. Dalam hati ia mengumpat, mengutuk dua sahabatnya itu. Begitu bayangan Kurapika hilang saat gadis itu memasuki pintu asrama, tawa putri dari keluaga Nostrad dan Paladiknight itu pun meledak.

**.**

**~May I Meet You, Dad?~**

**.**

"Emhhh..." gadis itu melenguh gelisah, begitu Neon mengoleskan lipgloss pink pada bibirnya yang mungil.

"Jangan banyak bergerak dulu!" kesal gadis bersurai pink, yang disaggul indah itu. Beberapa helaian merah mudanya pun terjatuh. Neon Nostrad nampak begitu cantik, dengan gaun halterneck hitam selutut, yang memperlihatkan kulitnya yang seputih susu.

"Waaaahh! Kau sangat pandai berdandan, Neon..." puji Shizuku. Gadis berkacamata itu mengenakan gaun yang lebih tertutup. Dibanding milik Neon. Gaun lengan panjang, lima jengkal di bawah lutut. Rambutnya ia biarkan terurai seperti biasa, namun dijepit dengan sebuah jepitan merah sederhana.

"Selesai!" Neon memekik senang, seraya mundur beberapa langkah, membiarkan Shizuku melihat 'hasil karya'nya.

"Enghh... Apa aku pantas mengenakan ini?" Kurapika berkata, seraya melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Semburat kemerahan tercetak di pipinya. Saat ini gadis itu tengah mengenakan gaun hijau muda, bertali bahu, dengan belahan dada yang tidak terlalu rendah. Panjang gaun itu mencapai mata kakinya, terbuat dari kain sutera yang lembut dan nyaman. Beberapa pita dan renda-renda sederhana melengkapi penampilan gaun tersebut. Kurapika ingat, gaun ini juga adalah pemberian ayahnya, beberapa bulan silam. Ia tak pernah memakainya, karena menurutnya terlalu mewah. Setelah mendapat paksaan dari kedua sahabatnya, ia pun menyerah. Namun kualitas gaun juga ditentukan oleh pemakainya. Kurapika nampak begitu serasi. Kulit mulusnya yang bagaikan porselen itu terlihat menggoda. Wajahnya dipoles dengan make up tipis dan natural, sedangkan rambut pendeknya ia ikat setengah ke belakang.

Shizuku menatapnya dengan tatapan takjub. Mereka bertiga diam untuk beberapa saat, sampai kedua gadis itu memekik. "Kau cantik sekaliiiii!"

Dan berbagai pujian-pujian yang sama sekali tidak mempan untuk Kurapika pun terdengar di kamar itu.

.

.

Ketiganya sampai di mension Nostrad yang sangat besar, mewah, nan megah, dengan menggunakan limosine hitam, yang sengaja dikirimkan khusus untuk Neon. Mesion itu sudah sangat ramai, oleh para tamu yang berdatangan. Mereka tak datang sendiri. Ada yang datang bersama pasangan dansa mereka, ada pula bersama teman-teman mereka, seperti yang dilakukan neon Nostrad saat ini.

Begitu ketiganya masuk, semua pandangan lalu tertuju pada mereka bertiga. Terutama saat ibu Neon, Alice Nostrad langsung saja datang dan memeluk putri semata wayangnya itu. Tersirat sedikit kecemburuan di hati Kurapika. Seumur hidupnya, gadis itu tak pernah merasakan apa yang dinamakan pelukan seorang ibu.

"Wah, jadi ini teman sekamarmu? Cantik sekali..." puji Alice, seraya menatap Kurapika dan Shizuku secara bergantian. Keduanya hanya tersenyum hormat, tak mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

Pesta kali ini benar-benar sangat meriah. Bangsawan-bangsawan dari berbagai kalangan berdatangan, menikmati makanan yang tersaji sebelum pesta dansanya dimulai. Berbagai macam aroma farfume menyekat hidung Kurapika. Belum lagi aroma wine berbagai macam yang memabukkan! Ia memang tidak terlalu suka acara seperti ini.

"Mana Paman Kuroro?" pertanyaan Neon menyadarkan lamunan Kurapika. Gadis itu juga ikut menatap ibu temannya itu, berharap memperoleh jawabanya yang ia inginkan.

"Ah, Kuroro sedang berada di ruang keluarga. Dia tengah dipertemukan dengan putri dari keluarga Walingston," jawaban dari Alice Nostrad membuat ketiga siswi SMU Putri Memorial Licoln itu terkejut setengah mati.

"Apa maksudnya?" Neon mewakili pertanyaan kedua temannya.

Alice Nostrad itu mengibas-kibaskan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya. "Kau tahu sendiri 'kan, pamanmu itu sangat sibuk, dan tidak pernah peduli pada apa yang namanya cinta. Makanya terpaksa ibu turun tangan, mencarikan jodoh untuknya,"

Tubuh Kurapika seolah menegang, mendengar hal itu. Kuroro dijodohkan? Seolah kalimat itu terngiang, berulang-ulang di telinganya. Entah mengapa hatinya terasa miris. bahkan lebih miris, dibanding saat orang-orang mencemoohnya dulu di panti asuhan.

Suasana di ruangan itu nampak begitusunyi dan gelap, di mata Kurapika. Hanya ada dirinya sendiri, tanpa suara, tanpa cahaya. Gadis itu menunduk dalam-dalam. Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa hatinya seolah teriris? Kenapa tenggorokannya tercekat? Kenapa seolah seluruh tubuhnya matirasa?

"Uuuh! Paman menyebalkan!" Neon berkomentar, sambil berkacak-pinggang.

"Ya, pasti merepotkan sekali," dan perkataan yang terlontar dari mulut Kurapika sukses membuatnya dan Shizuku terkejut bukan main. Mereka pikir, gadis bersurai pirang itu menyukai Kuroro! Tapi begitu melihat senyum biasa di wajah cantiknya, rasanya mereka harus mempertimbangkannya.

"Yaaa... Aku tahu! Dari dulu dia memang sangat merepotkan!" Ibu Neon berkata, seraya berpura-pura lesu. Kurapika hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya, dan hal ini masih sulit untuk diterima oleh kedua sahabatnya.

"Nyonya," panggilan seorang pelayan menghentikan acara berbincang-bincang mereka. "Acaranya sudah mau di mulai,"

"Ah, baiklah! Ayo Neon..." panggil Alice, seraya menarik tangan putri semata wayangnya pergi, sebelum ia tersenyum ramah kepada kedua sahabat putrinya itu. "Silahkan nikmati pestanya,"

"Kurapika! kau serius, dengan ucapanmu tadi!?" Shizuku berkata, setelah Neon beserta ibunya sudah tak terlihat lagi. Ia memang tak bisa mengerti, apa yang dipikirkan oleh gadis yang satu ini.

"Ucapan apa?" yang ditanya malah balik bertanya, sambil memasang tampang polos tak berdosa.

"Komentarmu tentang Tuan Lucifer tadi. Kupikir... Kupikir kau menyukainya?"

Alis Kurapika mengerut. "Menyukainya? Hahahahahaha...!" gadis itu tertawa. Tawa yang terdengar begitu hambar—namun tertutupi oleh musik dansa. Seandainya saat ini ia berada di tempat yang sunyi, tanpa suara sedikit pun, orang yang mendengar tawanya pun pasti akan merasa miris. "Tentu saja tidak! Kami 'kan baru kenal!"

"Kau yakin?"

"Yakin apanya? Kau terdengar bodoh!" gadis pirang itu mengukir senyum di wajahnya. "Baiklah! Bagaimana kalau kita makan saja?" ia mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Shizuku nampaknya masih ragu, dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh sahabatnya itu. Namun gadis itu hanya mengangguk setuju saja. Toh, ia tak mau peseteruan ini menjadi lebih panjang lagi. Biarlah Kurapika berkembang dengan sendirinya, seiring berjalannya waktu. "Baiklah,"

.

.

"Dia putri tunggal keluarga Walingston. Ayahnya memiliki beberapa perusahaan besar dan sukses, di berbagai negara," para tamu hadirin nampak terpukau, menatap wanita berambut biru tua, dengan gaun terbuka berwarna hitam yang kini tengah berdiri di podium, bersama Neon, Ayah, dan ibunya, beserta seorang pria yang kini mengenakan setelan tuxedo hitam, dengan perban yang menutupi keningnya. Tak bosan-bosannya ibu Neon memberikan pujian pada wanita berwajah dingin itu.

"Jadi wanita itu, yang bernama Machi Walingston, tunanganTuan Lucifer? Cantik sekali..." Shizuku berkomentar, seraya menatap penuh kekaguman terhadap kelima bangsawan yang kini berdiri di depan sana. Bisa dibilang, mereka semua itu berada di atas bangsawan!

Kurapika tak berkomentar apa-apa. Dia hanya diam, menatap lurus kedepan. Namun mata birunya itu tetap fokus pada seorang pria bertuxedo hitam yang di sana itu. Bukan! Bukan ayah Neon! Melainkan ipar dari Ayahnya Neon, yang lebih singkatnya lagi paman Neon, atau lebih kita kenal sebagai Kuroro Lucifer. Pria itu nampak menatap para tamu bergantian, seolah sedang mencari seseorang. Kurapika yang berada di kerumunan paling belakang pun tak bisa melihat hal itu. Gadis itu hanya melihat kecocokan antara Kuroro dan Machi, dan entah mengapa hal itu membuatnya miris.

"Baiklah! Untuk menghormati kedatangan anda sekalian, kami akan mempersembahkan orkesta, kolaborasi dari kedua anak kami ini," ayah Neon berujar, seraya meninggalkan panggung itu, diikuti oleh istri dan anaknya, menyisakan Machi dan Kuroro di sana.

Lampu utama pun dimatikan, hingga saat ini hanya mereka berdualah yang terlihat di sana, bersama dengan sebuah grand piano. Machi lalu duduk di depan piano, dan Kuroro duduk berlawanan arah dengannya, dan mengambil sebuah biola kecil yang tergeletak di sana.

Suasana menjadi hening, sampai lagu Canon In D pun dimainkan. Lagu itu... Lagu yang pernah Kuroro mainkan untuk Kurapika, dengan sebuah piano tua. Namun kali ini lagu itu menjadi lebih indah, dengan campuran suara biola, dan permainan piano Machi yang sangat lembut. Semua orang yang ada di sana terpukau, tak terkecuali Kurapika Kuruta. Mereka benar-benar serasi, dan pasti akan menjadi pasangan terbaik saat menikah nanti.

Dibandingkan dengan dirinya—yang hanya seorang gadis panti asuhan biasa, yang disekolahkan oleh orang peduli kasih yang ia kenal sebagai Hisoka, Kurapika seolah terlempar jauh! Selain itu, dirinya masih bau kencur! Masih seorang gadis 17 tahun yang tak tahu apa-apa! Dibandingkan dengan Machi Walingston, seorang wanita dewasa, mapan, dan begitu begitu mempesona. Tunggu! Apa yang dia pikirkan? Ia membandingkan dirinya dengan Machi!?

Gadis menyesali pikirannya! Ia segera keluar dari aula itu, menyadari pikirannya yang terlalu bodoh! Juga bisa dibilang... terlalu berharap.

.

.

Kurapika terduduk di pinggiran kolam halaman belakang rumah Neon, menatap kunang-kunang yang berterbangan di atas air, menari-nari dengan indahnya. Gadis itu mencelupkan kedua kakinya di dalam kolam, membiarkan ikan-ikan mengerumuninya, membuat kesan geli, dan agak nyaman, baginya.

Suara permainan kolaborasi Kuroro-Machi sudah tidak terdengar lagi, dan kini tergantikan oleh musik dansa arogan yang terdengar begitu lembut. Pasti saat ini Kuroro tengah berdansa bersama calon istrinya!

"!"

Gadis itu terkejut, begitu merasakan sepasang tangan kekar langsung menutup matanya dari belakang. Gadis itu langsung mengetahui si pelaku, hanya dari aroma orang ini.

Ia tertawa kecil. "Kenapa bintang utama pesta bisa berada di sini?"

Si pelaku pun ikut tertawa kecil, seraya mengambil tempat duduk di samping Kurapika. "Aku tak suka dansa yang lembut," ia berujar, dengan suara baritonnya yang menoton.

Kurapika tersenyum tipis, tanpa menoleh. Tatapannya masih fokus pada kunang-kunang yang kini berterbangan di atas kolam. "Kau... Tunanganmu itu cantik sekali!" pujinya, seraya tersenyum. Senyuman hambar yang terlihat begitu pilu.

Kuroro menoleh, menatap gadis itu dengan seringai jahil di wajah tampannya. "Kau cemburu ya?" godanya.

Kurapika tertawa kecil, lalu ikut menoleh, menatap pria itu dengan wajah yang sengaja dicemberutkan. "Tentu saja. Kau jahat sekali! Mengundangku untuk memamerkan tunangan cantikmu, eh?"

Pria itu meresponnya denganseulas senyum tipis. "Maaf. Tapi kau benar-benar tamu utamaku malam ini,"

"Ya. Aku memang harus selalu menjadi yang utama bagimu..." gadis itu mencoba untuk mengikuti candaan Kuroro, namun tanpa sadar ia malah mengucapkan apa yang benar-benar ada di hatinya—dalam keadaan bercanda, tentunya.

Kuroro lalu berdiri, menatap gadis itu dengan senyum antusias. "Ayo, akan kuajak kau ke suatu tempat!"

"Mau ke mana?" Kurapika bertanya, seraya berdiri, dan membersihkan gaunnya yang agak kotor.

"Ikut saja!"

.

.

Di sinilah mereka. Di sebuah aula yang hanya diterangi oleh lampu remang-remang. Hanya mereka. Tak ada siapa pun di sana.

"Tempat apa ini?" Kurapika bertanya, seraya mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruang, mengagumi keindahan ruangan ini yang terkesan elegan, khas bangsawan Inggris.

"Ini salah satu aula dansa di kediaman Nostrad. Karena tidak cukup besar untuk pesta malam ini, jadi tidak terpakai," jawab Kuroro, yang kini tengah menyetel sebuah alat yang terlihat seperti pemutar lagu. Kurapika hanya mengangguk mengerti, seraya menatap pria itu, penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Pertanyaan itu pun terjawab, begitu sebuah musik indah nan lembut terdengar. Kurapika semakin bingung dengan hal ini.

Kuroro lalu berdiri tegak, memasang senyum tipis, dan mengulurkan tangannya pada gadis bersurai pirang ini. "Maukah kau menemaniku berdansa malam ini, Nona Kuruta?"

Blushh!

Tanpa sadar, wajah gadis itu langsung merona merah. membayangkan dirinya berdanda, berdua dengan Kuroro di aula yang besar ini membuatnya hilang akal. Gadis itu mengepalkan tangannya yang mendingin, mencoba mencari kalimat yang tepat, untuk membalas ucapan pria itu.

"A—aku tidak bisa dansa," ia berucap jujur.

"Bilang saja kau takut," Kuroro terdengar seperti menantangnya.

"Aku tidak takut!" pria itu hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan, seraya tetap mengulurkan tangannya, menunggu sampai gadis itu menerimanya. Senyuman mengembang di wajahnya, begitu Kurapika pun meletakkan sebelah tangannya di atas telapak tangan pria itu.

Kuroro tersenyum penuh kemenangan, seraya menarik tangan gadis itu, membawanya jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Bisa ia dengar detak jantung Kurapika yang berpacu begitu cepat, dan Kuroro hanya tersenyum geli, menanggapinya. "Ini pertama kalinya kau berdansa dengan seorang pria ya?"

Yang ditanya hanya diam, seraya memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Kuroro lalu mendekatkan wajahnya di telinga gadis itu, seraya berbisik. "Kau sangat cantik malam ini," ucapnya dengan suara yang menggoda. Tangan kekarnya lalu bergerak, menaikkan tali gaun Kurapika yang tadi sedikit turun. Tanpa sengaja tangannya menyentuh kulit mulus gadis itu.

Awalnya Kurapika terkejut. Namun lama kelamaan ia mulai terbiasa, dan mengikuti musik dansa lembut itu, meski sesekali ia harus menginjak kaki pria di depannya itu.

.

.

_**Ayah... Malam ini benar-benar menyenangkan! Aku diundang oleh Neon, atau lebih tepatnya oleh Kuroro, ke pesta dansa di kediaman Nostrad! Ternyata Kuroro sudah memiliki tunangan! Tapi pria itu masih rewel saja, dan malah mengajakku berdansa! Aku masih bisa mengingat, aroma tubuhnya yang khas, dan bahunya yang lebar, serta tubuh tingginya. Maafkan aku Ayah... padahal, dulu aku bermimpi untuk menjadikanmu orang pertama, yang berdansa denganku! Tapi... Sepertinya aku terlalu berharap! Aku tahu kau sibuk. Tapi apa salahnya, aku berharap ayahku, orang yang paling kuhormati menemuiku sekali seumur hidupnya. Ohya! Kuroro bilang, aku sangat cantik malam itu, apalagi saat mengenakan gaun pesta. Mungkin aku harus mengikuti sarannya, dan membeli beberapa helai gaun... **_

_**Salam,  
Kurapika Kuruta.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

**.**

Hyaaaaa! *guling-guling di tanah* Akhirnya chapter dua selesaaaaaiii jugaaaaaa! XD  
Gomen, telat minna! Padahal Natsu udah janji, bakal tamatin tanggal 15 nanti! Maklumlah, Natsu tertimpa berbagai bencana, jadi gak bisa update!

Pertama, modem Natsu ilang, trus lappy ketinggalan dikelas! Finalnya, ternyata modem Natsu kehabisan bahan bakaaaaarr! DX *nangis gaje* Akhirnya Natsu update fic gaje ini di warnet aja! XD *warning : dilarang curhat!*

Dan terima kasih buat panitia IFAini, yang udah adain perpanjangan waktu sampe tanggal 25 November nanti! Siiipp! Doa'in Natsu biar bisa selesein challenge ini yaaahh! *wink*

Yosh! Makasih banyak buat para readers yang udah ngasih review! Review anda sangaaaaattt membantu Natsu! Arigato gozaimazu! *sujud-sujud*

Ini balasan reviewnya :

**. Nekomata Angel of Darkness :  
**Myaaaaa! Arigato reviewnya, Kirin-saaaaannn! XD  
Dan karena udah menjadi reviewer pertama, Kirin-san mendapatkaaaaann... *bunyi drum*  
Tanda tangan dari Natsuuuu! XD *dilempar ke jurang*  
Ayahnya Kurapika nee-chan? Hmm... bakal kejawab di chapter depan! Tapi... kalo ayahnya Kurapika nee-chan beneran Hisoka... *kepikir buat bikin triangle* Beneran gak kebayang! XD

**. Moku-Chan :  
**Arigato reviewnya, Moku-saaaaann! XD  
Hehehehehe! Jangan nangiiiiss! XD *bawa ember*  
Eh, beneran bikin terharu yah? *baca ulang* *mata kering* Gak juga... -,-

**. whitypearl :  
**Myaaaaaa! Gomenasai, pearl-chaaaaaann! *sujud-sujud* Gomen udah telaaaatt! TT^TT  
Natsu sengaja panjangin nih cerita, buat permintaan maaaff! Karena eventnya diperpanjang sampe tanggal 25 nanti, niat buat motong beberapa scene hilang entah kemana! XD  
Soal nenek sihir... Pearl-chan cantik kok! Kayak nenek sihi! *nyengir*  
Hehehehehehe... Iya sih! Mohon bimbingannya, sensei! *bungkuk hormat*  
Eh, manis dan menyegarkan seperti Natsu!? O/ / / / / /o Yaaahh... Bukannya merendah, tapi Natsu nggak semanis itu koookk! X3  
Kalo Kurapika nee-chan yang jadi Juddy, gak cocok! Soalnya Juddy orangnya ceria, dan Kurapika nee-chan coooooll abis! Cocoknya Kurapika nee-chan jadi Natsu yang super keren! *pose Bang Hj Rhoma Irama* Soal typo, udah Natsu jelasin 'kan? Yosh! Arigato udah review, Pearl-chaaann! XD

. **strawberry-charms :  
**Arigato udah review, Straw-saaaaann! XD *manggilnya boleh gini yah?*  
Dan salam kenaaall! XD  
Eiiiittttt! *bekap mulut Straw-san* J-Jangan bilang-bilang duluuuuuuuuuu! DX

**. Sends :  
**Arigato reviewnya, Sends-saaaaaaaannn! XD  
Itu mah bukan beberapa lagi! Tapi udah bwanyaaaakkk! DX  
Hehehehehehe... Gomen ne, maklumlah, Natsu orangnya blak-blakan! *jujur mode : on*  
Yaaahh... moga aja yang tau cuman dikit! *dor!*  
Dan makasih atas pertambahan waktunya Sends-saaaaann! Jujur, itu sangat membantu Natsuuuuu! *nangis gaje dengan ingus yang berhamburan keluar*

**. Guest :  
**Arigato reviewnya, Guest-saaaaaaann! XD  
eeehh! Jangan bunuh Natsu! Natsu cuman ikut plot doaaaangg! DX *lebay lu!*  
Siipp! Gimana chapter ini? full of KuroPika 'kan? X3

. **Just kurokura lover :  
**Arigato reviewnya, Jkl-saaaaaann! XD  
Eh, udah nonton!? Beberapa episod aja!? Pantes nyesel! Soalnya film-nya emang kwerweeeeeeennn banget! XD  
Yaaa~ Natsu nih emang keren! *pose*  
Yosh! Arigatooo! XD

.

Yosh! Segitu aja dulu! Moga bermanfaat (?)

Sekarang, bolehkah author indah (?) ini minta review anda lagi? Mau ngasih kritik, saran, bahkan flame sekali pun, Natsu terima dengan lapang dada! XD *nyengir*

Sekian, chit-chat dari author favorite kita yang satu ini! *dikejar fans*

Akhi kata,  
**REVIEW PLEASE...!**

_~ARIGATO~_

_**NATSU HIRU CHAN**_


	3. I Love Him

Yo minna-saaaaaannn! XD  
Gomen yang sebesar-besarnya atas keterlambatan update Natsu! Padahal harusnya selesai tanggal 25, tapi malah telat sekitar 5 jaaaaaammm! DX

Banyak masalah, soalnya. Lagian, Natsu bentar lagi ujian, jadi hidup makin ribet aja! DX

Yosh! Tanpa basa-basi lagi, selamat membacaaaaa! XD

.

_Ayah... Ibu asuhku bilang, kalau orang tuaku dengan sengaja membuangku ke depan panti asuhan, saat usiaku masih menginjak tahun ke-2. Tidakkan menurutmu itu kejam? Aku tak pernah melihat wajah orang tua kandungku. Tak pernah merasakan hangatnya pelukan dan cinta kasih orang tua. Tapi... bolehkah aku mengharapkan itu semua darimu?_

_**.**_

**.**

**Disclaimer : Togashi Yoshihiro**

**Title : May I Meet You, Dad?**

**Story by : Natsu Hiru Chan****—**** terinspirasi oleh sebuah film.**

**Genre : Family & Romance**

**Rated : K+ ****—****T**

**Pairing : Kurapika X Kuroro**

**Warning(s) : AU, OOC, Western, typo bertebaran dimana-mana, lebih banyak percakapan dibanding diskripsi, abal, gaje, norak, hancur, dapat menyebabkan kanker, serangan jantung, impotensi, dan gangguan kehamilan, dan janin!**

**Summary : Ayah... Bolehkah aku bertemu denganmu, hanya untuk mengucapkan banyak terima kasih?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**.**

**Chapter 3 :**

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap suara yang dihasilkan oleh sentuhan jemari Kuroro yang besar pada tust grand piano tua tersebut. Waktu seolah berjalan begitu lambat, ketika keduanya terjebak dalam keheningan yang menyenangkan, saat Kuroro menekan tust yang merupakan kunci terakhir lagu yang tadi dimainkannya—entah beberapa kali.

"Lagi?" pria itu bertanya, seraya tersenyum tipis, pada gadis yang masih memejamkan matanya, terduduk di sampingnya.

"Kalau tidak keberatan," jawab Kurapika enteng, tanpa beban sedikit pun dari nada suaranya.

"Baiklah, tapi ini yang terakhir..." Kuroro merenggangkan otot-otot jemarinya, lalu mengulang kembali permainan pianonya. Hampir setiap hari pria itu memainkan musik yang indah, khusus gadis di sampingnya yang satu ini.

Yah, seiring berjalannya waktu, hubungan keduanya kian dekat. Tanpa terasa, mereka sudah kenal, selama dua minggu lebih. Takdirlah yang mempertemukan mereka. Takdir yang membuat semua ini mungkin, seperti tadi ; ketika Kurapika ke toko buku, ia malah bertemu pria yang satu ini. Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis padanya, membayarkan buku yang dibelinya, lalu mengajaknya ke ruang musik tua ini. Kuroro memainkan Jay Chou's Secret, oleh Peter John Lee, pianis asal China yang berbakat, di usianya yang masih relatif muda—saat masa kejayaannya dulu.

"Kurapika..." Kuroro berkata, namun terus bermain, tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. "Kau tahu bunga apa yang tumbuh di belakang bangunan ini saat musim dingin?"

Yang ditanya nampak memejamkan matanya, berpikir sejenak. "Kalau tidak salah, bunga plum. Aku pernah melihatnya sekali. Memangnya kenapa?"

Kuroro tersenyum tipis. Dihentikannya permainan pianonya, dan sedikit menoleh pada gadis di sampingnya ini. "Kau... Menurutku kau seperti bunga plum,"

Gadis itu ternganga, mendengar ucapan pria tersebut. Kuroro memang sering mengatakan hal yang bijak, namun ini pertama kalinya ia mengatakan sesuatu, tentang dirinya. Apalagi pria itu menggunakan kata bunga plum. Bunga musim dingin yang indah... "Maksudnya?" gadis itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Bunga plum melambangkan kekuatan. Ia akan tahan dari terjangan badai, sedahsyat apa pun itu. Namun saat musim semi tiba, ia akan semakin layu. Ternyata dia tak tahan dengan panas, tak sekuat seperti apa yang kita kira,"

Kurapika tertegun, mendengar ceramah panjang lelaki yang satu ini. Gadis itu kalut dari pikirannya sendiri. Gadis secerdas dirinya pasti langsung bisa menyimpulkan, bahwa dari kalimat Kuroro, Kurapika adalah seorang gadis yang kuat. Namun tidak ada yang tahu, selemah dan serapuh apa dirinya. Gadis itu tersenyum miris. "Terima kasih,"

"Aku tidak memujimu,"

"Aku tahu!" Kurapika mendongkak, memberikan ekspresi cemberut—meski ia masih dilema kebimbangan. Kenapa Kuroro seolah tahu segalanya tentangnya?

Pria itu hanya terkikik geli, lalu beranjak dari bangkunya. "Baiklah, akan kuantar kau pulang. Nanti kau bisa dimarahi oleh ibu asramamu,"

.

.

"Ngghhh..." Kurapika melenguh pelan, sambil menggosok-gosok kedua tangannya, dan menghembus-hembuskannnya. Dugaannya bahwa cuaca nanti akan baik-baik saja membuatnya menyesal setengah mati. Sekarang, lihatlah! Ia tak memakai sarung tangan, membuat telapak tangan kecilnya seolah membeku. Apalagi saat ini ia hanya memakai mantel yang tidak terlalu besar, dan tebal.

"Sepertinya akan ada badai, malam ini," didengarnya suara bariton bergumam, tepat di sampingnya. Kuroro tengah berjalan, dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan di saku mantelnya.

Merasakan tidak ada respon—yang tidak biasa, kerena Kurapika selalu saja mengomentari setiap apa yang dikatakan orang lain—pria itu menoleh, mendapati si gadis Kuruta tengah mencoba untuk memberi kehangatan pada kedua telapak tanganna. Menggosok, menghembus. Itulah yang dilakukannya. Kuroro tersenyum tipis. Kurapika yang seperti itu nampak begitu menggemaskan.

"Kau tidak membawa sarung tangan?" pria itu bertanya, dan langsung dijawab oleh gelengan cepat gadis itu.

Kuroro nampak berpikir sejenak. Pria itu lalu membuka sarung tangan sebelah kirinya. "Kemarikan tanganmu," ucapnya seraya meraih tangan kanan gadis itu, dan memakaikan sebelah sarung tangannya di sana.

Kurapika yang diperlakukan secara tiba-tiba itu tentu saja terkejut bukan main. "Eh, apa yang kau lakukan!?" ucapnya kaget.

Kuroro tak menjawab, dan terus memakaikan tangan kecil gadis bagian kanan gadis itu. Setelah selesai, Kuroro lalu meraih tangan kanan Kurapika, menggenggamnya erat dengan tangannya yang juga kini bertelanjang, lalu memasukkannya ke saku mantelnya. Singkatnya saja, sebelah tangan mereka yang terbungkus sarung tangan Kuroro ada di luar, dan sebelahnya yang dalam kondisi telanjang saling bergenggaman, di dalam saku mantel pria itu.

"Bagaimana? Sudah lebih hangat?" pria itu bertanya dengan lembut.

Kurapika masih diam, mencoba untuk kembali dari rasa keterjukannya. Tangan Kuroro yang besar menggenggam tangannya! Sesuatu yang tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya. Permukaan kulit pria itu terasa dingin, namun entah mengapa gadis itu merasa hangat... dan nyaman...

Kehangatan menyeruak di seluruh tubuhnya, terutama di bagian wajahnya.

"Ayo cepat, sebelum saljunya makin deras,"

.

Mereka sampai di depan gerbang SMU Memorial Licoln. Keduanya terjebak dalam keheningan.

"Em..." dengan ragu, Kurapika menarik tangannya yang berada di saku Kuroro. Wajahnya nampak masih memerah, entah karena dingin, atau alasan lain. Gadis itu mencoba untuk membuka sarung tangan Kuroro di tangan kirinya. "Terima kasih banyak," ucapnya seraya menyerahkan sarung tangan berbahan wol dan luarnya dari kulit, berwarna hitam itu.

Pria itu tersenyum tipis. "Tidak usah kau kembalikan,"

"Eh, tapi ini milikmu. Lagipula kalau kau memberikannya padaku, nanti kau hanya punya satu. Itu aneh, bukan?"

Seringai tipis terukir di wajah tampan pria itu. "Siapa bilang aku memberikannya?"

"Eh?"

Cup...

Suasana di sana kian mendingin, membuat manusia mana pun pasti akan lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri di depan perapian, memperoleh kehangatan sembari menyesap coklat panas mereka. Hal itu cukup menguntungkan bagi sepasang 'teman baru' yang satu ini, karena tak akan ada yang melihat mereka berdua.

Melihat ketika Kuroro dengan tiba-tiba langsung saja membungkuk, menempelkan bibir dinginnya pada bibir mungil gadis di depannya ini. Keduanya terdiam, untuk beberapa saat, hingga pria itu memisahkan jarak antara wajah mereka berdua. Ditatapnya mata gadis yang kini tengah membelalak kaget itu. Tatapan yang begitu lembut—meski hanya sekilas.

"Itu bayarannya," ucapnya, seraya membalikkan badannya, meninggalkan tempat itu. Meninggalkan Kurapika yang masih dikuasai oleh keterkejutan, dan wajah yang merah membara.

**.**

**~May I Meet You, Dad?~**

**.**

**Ayah... Aku merasakannya. Dingin, berdebar-debar tak karuan, dan tekejut setengah mati. Itu yang kurasakan saat untuk yang pertama kalinya aku dicium oleh seorang pria. Pria itu adalah Kuroro Lucifer. Aku tahu, aku hanyalah gadis panti asuhan biasa, yang tak memiliki apa-apa. Jika dia berlian berharga yang bisa membeli tiga gunung sekaligus hanya dengan sekeping kecil, aku hanyalah kerikil kecil yang tergeletak tak berguna di tengah jalan. Perbedaan kami sangatlah jauh. Tapi... apa salahnya ayah? Apa aku salah? Apa aku salah jika aku.. mencintainya? **

Kurapika menghela nafas panjang, lalu membaca ulang surat yang ia kirimkan kepada ayahnya nanti. Sudah dua bulan kini, ia tak memperoleh surat dari Hisoka. Gadis itu tentu saja mengerti, bahwa mungkin Tuan Hisoka sangat sibuk sekarang. Tapi... Tak bisakah pria itu meluangkan sedikit waktunya hanya untu membalas surat Kurapika, baik satu atau dua kata saja? Kedengarannya memang egosi, tapi... gadis itu benar-benar membutuhkannya sekarang. Ia membutuhkan orang yang dapat dipercaya, untuik diajak saling bertukar pikiran, dan Tuan Hisokalah yang paling dibutuhkannya saat ini.

Gadis itu teringat akan ciuman pertamanya di depan gerbang tadi. Seketika wajahnya langsung memanas. Gadis itu memegangi pipinya, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran aneh di benaknya.

Kenapa pria itu menciumnya? Apakah Kuroro juga mencintainya? Atau ciuman itu hanyalah merupakan sebuah salam? Atau lelaki itu mencoba untuk mempermainkannya? Ayolah, Kuroro adalah putra bungsu keluarga Lucifer, ingat? Ia bisa saja mendapatkan gadis dari keluarga bangsawan mana pun yang ia mau, dan tentu saja Kurapika di luar dari kategori itu!

Gadis itu langsung saja menggelengkan kepalanya, mengenyahkan pikiran itu. Ia segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya, mengambil mantel, siap untuk mengantarkan suratnya ke kantor pos.

**.**

**~May I Meet You, Dad?~**

**.**

Kurapika seolah membatu di tempat, menatap lelaki yang saat ini tengah menatap dingin ke arahnya. Tenggorokannya tercekat, tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya sendiri. Hampir saja ia terjatuh, jika saat ini ia sedang tidak berada dalam posisi duduk.

"Kau mau datang 'kan?" lelaki di depannya itu bertanya, dengan suara dingin, seperti biasanya. Namun tak menutupi keantusiasan dari nada suaranya.

Kurapika menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Tak sadarkan lelaki itu bahwa 'undangan lisan'nya seolah mengoyak hatinya? Mendengar kabar bahwa pria itu akan segera menikah, yang dikatakan langsung oleh Kuroro, membuat Kurapika bagaikan tertimpa batu besar, yang tidak cukup untuk menghancurkan hatinya.

Gadis itu mencoba untuk mengukir senyum tipis, menuntuk kebahagiaan atas berita 'bahagia' ini. Namun hasilnya nihil. Matanya yang nampak berkaca-kaca tak bisa berbohong. Gadis itu tersenyum, dengan mata tertutup, berharap hal itu bisa menutupi kesedihannya.

"Kapan acaranya," suaranya terdengar bergetar. Sepertinya saat Kuroro menciumnya beberapa hari yang lalu, hanyalah sebuah tanda kedekatan saja. Kurapika bisa mengira, sudar berapa ratus wanita yang dicium pria itu, hanya untuk sekedar memberi salam saja.

"Masih agak lama juga. Mungkin tiga bulan ke depan,"

"Tiga bulan ke depan?"

"Kau datang bukan?"

Kurapika meremas sisi bangku taman, menatap lurus ke depan. Ia adalah gadis yang kuat! "Tentu saja!" ucapnya miris. "Tapi kau juga harus berjanji! Saat Upacara kelulusan nanti, aku akan berpidato. Kau pun harus datang, melihatku!"

Kuroro tersenyum tipis, mempesona. "Tentu saja. Tapi ada syaratnya,"

"Syarat?"

"Kau harus membawa serangkai bunga plum, saat pidato nanti. Dan kau harus mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi, seolah memberi tanda bagiku,"

"Dasar!"

**.**

**~May I Meet You, Dad?~**

**.**

Neon dan Shizuku saling berpandangan, lalu kembali menatap gadis yang saat ini tengah membaca sebuah buku, di sofa merah panjang. Kepalanya memang tertuju pada halaman buku itu, namun pandangan matanya terlihat kosong.

Kurapika memang lebih sering melamun, sejak dua minggu yang lalu. Hal itu membuat mereka menjadi bingung. kurapika memang gadis yang pendiam, namun tak biasanya ia menjadi sependiam ini. misalnya saja, saat tadi ulangan Bahasa Inggrisnya hanya mendapatkan nila 70. Bahkan ketika gadis itu mendapatkan nilai diluar angka 100, ia akan tak berhenti merenung, menyesali kesalahan yang ia perbuat. Namun kali ini, Kurapika benar-benar aneh!

"Kurapika..." Shizuku mencoba untuk memanggil gadis itu.

Yang dipanggi tidak menjawab, tetap menatap deretan kata yang membentuk kalimat itu dengan pandagan kosong.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Akhir-akhir ini kau benar-benar aneh, dan nilaimu semakin menurun!" gadis berkacamata itu bertanya dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

Kurapika tetap tidak menyahut. Gadis pirang itu lalu menghela nafas panjang, menutup bukunya, lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu, meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya yang dilanda kebingungan.

Gadis itu memasuki kamarnya, lalu menutup dan menguncinya. ia lalu bersandar di pintu, dan menjatuhkan dirinya di sana. Ditanamkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya. Gadis itu rasanya ingin menangis, sayang, air matanya tidak bisa keluar. Mungkinkah ia terlahir tanpa kelenjar air mata... Ah! Itu hal teraneh yang pernah didengarnya!

Gadis itu lalu merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari sana. Harusnya ia senang, mendapat balasan surat dari ayahnya, namun surat kali ini sama sekali tidak menyenangkan, dan sukses menghancurkan hati Kurapika. Rasanya gadis itu ingin lenyap saja!

Ia menatap tulisan ayahnya, membacanya kembali, berharap hal itu bisa menuliskan kalimat di otaknya, untuk membalas surat tersebut.

**Kurapika, aku menyekolahkanmu agar dirimu menjadi gadis yang sukses, dan dapat meraih cita-citamu sebagai seorang penulis. Kasmaran di usia muda hanya akan membuatmu gagal meraih itu semua. Kudengar, akhir-akhir ini nilaimu menurun derastis, dan itu sangat mengecewakanku. Kuharap kau melupakan urusan cinta saat ini dulu, dan pikirkanlah masa depanmu.**

**Salam,  
Hisoka**

Kurapika meremas surat itu, lalu tersenyum miris. Ia pun beranjak dari duduknya, mengambil posisi nyaman di atas kursi. Diambilnya pena dan sepucuk kertas, lalu mulai menuliskan untaian kata-kata di sana.

**Ayah, kau benar. Aku sudah sangat bodoh, terjerat dalam apa yang dinamakan dengan cinta. Padahal dulu aku sudah memutuskan, untuk menganggapmu sebagai satu-satunya manusia yang paling berharga bagiku.**

Air mata Kurapika menetes, membuat tinta yang ada di kertas itu merambat. Namun gadis itu tidak peduli. Ia tetap melanjutkan menulis.

**Aku akan menjadi penulis yang hebat, seperti yang kau harapkan. Aku akan melupakan Kuroro. Tapi... maukah kau berjanji satu hal padaku? Maukah kau datang saat pesta kelulusanku nanti? **

**Salam,  
Kurapika Kuruta,**

Kurapika lalu menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi. Gadis itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya.

Kurapika yang dulu pun kini sudah kembali.

**.**

**~May I Meet You, Dad?~**

**.**

"Saat upacara kelulusan nanti, kau tidak boleh mempermalukan kami, sebagai teman sekamarmu!" Neon berujar cemberut, namun terlihat ceria.

"Berjuanglah Kurapika!" Shizuku ikut berkata.

Kurapika hanya tersenyum tipis, menanggapi ocehan kedua sahabatnya yang satu ini. Gadis itu baru saja menerima naskah pidato, yang harus ia ucapkan saat upacara kelulusan yang akan diadakan besok pagi. Tentu saja Neon dan Shizuku merasa sangat bangga. Dari ratusan siswi SMU Memorial Licoln, gadis itulah yang terpilih!

Kurapika teringat dua lelaki yang sangat dicintainya, yang telah berjanji untuk datang di acara besok. Ayahnya, dan Kuroro Lucifer. Pikiran gadis itu tertuju pada Kuroro. Apakah lelaki itu benar-benar akan datang, mengingat sudah dua bulan lebih mereka tidak bertemu? Apakah pria itu sudah melupakan janjinya?

Gadis itu tersenyum miris. Apa yang ia harapkan, dari lelaki yang sebentar lagi akan menikah? Ia lalu menyentuh bibirnya dengan ujung jemarinya, teringat akan ciuman pertamanya beberapa minggu yang lalu. Bibir Kuroro terasa begitu dingin, namun hembusan nafasnya terasa panas. Seketika wajahnya terasa memanas, begitu mengingat sensasi aneh yang dirasakannya dahulu! Betapa bodohnya ia, masih memikirkan hal yang semestinya ia lupakan!

"Ohya! malam ini kita harus berkemas 'kan?" Shizuku membuka obrolan baru, menyadarkan Kurapika kembali ke alam nyata.

"Aaaa! Benar juga! Ngomong-ngomong, kalian mau melanjutkan sekolah di mana?" Neon berucap, seraya menoleh kepada kedua sahabatnya secara bergantian.

"Aku berniat masuk sekolah menjahit Walingston. Sepertinya ibu juga sangat menyetujuiku untuk bersekolah di sana!" Shizuku menjawab.

Pandangan kedua gadis itu lalu tertuju pada Kurapika, seolah menuntut jawaban. "Aku belum memutuskan. Itusih terserah ayahku..."

"Kenapa kau selalu mengikuti perkataan ayahmu Kurapika? sekali-kali kau membantah saja! Aku sih paling tidak tahan, hidupku diatur oleh orang tuaku!" Neon memulai ocehannya, dan Shizuku hanya mengangguk setuju.

Kurapika tersenyum tipis. Hal yang tak pernah dilakukannya selama dua bulan terakhir ini. "Kalau kalian jadi diriku, kalian pasti akan mengerti," ucapnya seraya berjalan cepat, mendahului langkah kedua temannya.

.

.

Kurapika memasukkan pakaian-pakaiannya ke dalam kopernya. Ini adalah malam terakhirnya di asrama itu tersenyum tipis, mengingat masa-masa yang dilaluinya selama tiga tahu terakhir ini.

Hidupnya yang penuh akan kebohongan, dan kemirisan. Namun tetap ia jalani, dengan dorongan ayahnya, pria yang paling disayanginya. Dan sebentar lagi... semuanya akan berakhir. Pandangan gadis itu lalu tertuju pada kedua sahabatnya yang kini telah terlelap ke alam mimpinya. Mungkin setelah ini, mereka tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi. Selama tiga tahun hidup bersama, pada akhirnya, mereka bertiga akan berpisah. Melanjutkan sekolah di universitas pilihan masing-masing.

Pandangannya beralih pada lembar pidatonya, yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja. Ia belum menghapalkan satu kata pun, namun entah mengapa rasa percaya diri menguasai gadis itu.

Besok, ia akan berpidato di depan seluruh siswi dan keluarga mereka masing-masing. Akan ia buktikan, bahwa gadis panti asuhan biasa sepertinya bisa mengalahkan putri-putri bangsawan yang luar biasa itu.

Akan ia buktikan kepada teman-temannya, keluarga temannya, guru-guru, ayahnya, dan Kuro—

Pandangan gadis itu lalu tertuju pada sarung tangan kulit berwarna hitam yang berada di dalam lemari. Tersimpan di bagian terdalam.

Gadis itu terdiam. Benarkah Kuroro akan datang? Kurapika teringat akan perkataan, atau lebih tepatnya candaan Kuroro beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"_Kau harus membawa serangkai bunga plum, saat pidato nanti. Dan kau harus mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi, seolah memberi tanda bagiku," _

Ia tahu, itu hanyalah sebuah candaan belaka yang sama sekali tidak lucu. Tapi... ingin sekali gadis itu bertemu Kuroro sekali saja. Ia merindukan pria itu. Merindukan senyumannya, merindukan aromanya, merindukan candaannya, dan segala yang ada pada Kuroro.

Tanpa sadar air mata Kurapika menetes, begitu bayangan Kuroro yang tengah tersenyum tipis padanya terpapar jelas di benaknya. Gadis itu berusaha menahan perasaan ini.

Namun sepertinya ia gagal. Kurapika segera berdiri, dan berlari keluar, tanpa ingat untuk membawa mantelnya.

.

.

Malam itu begitu gelap, disertai dengan cuaca yang begitu dingin. Tak ada siapa pun yang berlalu lalang di sana, mengingat saat ini sudah pukul 10 malam, dengan salju yang turun. Kurapika, yang hanya mengenakan piyama tipis itu sama sekali tidak peduli. Ia tetap berlari, meneobos gumpalan salju yang menghalanginya.

Kulitnya kini memucat. Tubuhnya seolah membeku. Butiran-butiran salju menempel di rambut pirangnya. Gadis terus berjalan, hingga ia sampai pada sebuah bangunan tua. Ruang musik, tempat Kuroro dulu memainkan piano untuknya.

"_Kau tahu bunga apa yang tumbuh di belakang bangunan ini saat musim dingin?"_

"_Kalau tidak salah, bunga plum. Aku pernah melihatnya sekali. Memangnya kenapa?" _

"_Kau harus membawa serangkai bunga plum, saat pidato nanti. Dan kau harus mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi, seolah memberi tanda bagiku," _

Kurapika mengambil langkah cepat, begitu ia menuju belakang halaman ruang audioturium tersebut. Senyuman mengembang di wajah pucatnya, begitu ia melihat tumbuhan parasit itu tumbuh di sana, nampak begitu indah oleh butiran-butiran salju.

Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya yang agak mengeras akibat kedinginan, mencoba untuk meraih bunga itu. Tanpa ia ketahui, ternyata pohon yang ditupangi bunga tersebut berada di ujung tebing yang tidak terlalu tinggi, namun terkesan mengerikan itu. Suasana malam itu begitu gelap, membuat Kurapika tak bisa melihat apa-apa, kecuali cahaya yang dipancarkan oleh pohon, tempat kunang-kunang menaruh larva mereka.

Tak ayal lagi, begitu melangkah untuk mengambil sesuatu yang dicarinya, tanpa sadar kaki gadis itu tak menginjak apa pun.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, saat Kurapika langsung saja tersungkur ke bawah, terjatuh dengan keadaan tergelincir.

.

Gadis itu membuka matanya secara perlahan. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit, dan ngilu. Peristiwa tadi terjadi di luar dugaannya. Ia tak pernah menyangka, bahwa ada tebing di belakang bangunan tua itu.

Kini kulitnya yang mulus penuh dengan luka. Piyamanya pun tersobek-sobek, oleh ranting tanaman yang sempat menyangkut dibajunya, lalu tertarik ketika Kurapika terjatuh tadi. Namun yang paling penting, gadis itu merasakan darahnya seolah membeku, dan ia terjebak di dalam kegelapan.

Ketakutan menjalarinya. Ia tak bisa melihat sama sekali. Kurapika berusaha menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya, berupaya memperoleh kehangatan dari sana. Namun sepertinya hasilnya nihil, belum lagi rasa takut yang menjalarinya.

'_Bagaimana iniiiiii!?' _gadis itu memekik dalam hati. '_Ayah! Aku takut!_' tubuhnya gemetar, entah karena takut atau kedinginan. "Ayah..." ia bergumam lirih. Air matanya kembali menetes.

"Kurapika!"

Gadis itu segera mendongkak, mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang, yang memiliki suara yang tidak asing lagi baginya. Terlihat sosok Kuroro Lucifer berdiri di atas sana, seraya memegang sebuah senter.

"Tunggu di sana. Aku akan segera menyelamatkanmu!"

Suara Kurapika seolah terkunci, tak bisa keluar. Gadis itu hanya diam mendongkak, menatap Kuroro yang kini tengah mengikatkan tali di pohon itu.

Pria itu turun, melewati tebing, dengan bertumpu pada tali yang diikatkannya di pohon.

Dilihatnya sosok Kurapika yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Kulit gadis itu terlihat sangat pucat. Hampir sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi memar. Air mata mengalir deras di kedua sudut matanya. Hati pria itu menjadi miris, melihatnya.

Langsung saja ia mencengkram kedua bahu gadis itu, menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?"

Yang ditanya masih terdiam, sampai beberapa saat ia langsung menjatuhkan dirinya, memeluk tubuh kekar itu dengan erat dan menangis sepuasnya di dada Kuroro. Betapa ia merindukan lelaki ini. Lelaki yang sangat dicintainya. Kini mereka bertemu lagi. Entah apa lagi yang direncanakan oleh takdir Kurapika kali ini. Gadis itu menangis terisak.

Kuroro yang awalnya terkejut pun, lalu membalas pelukan Kurapika, memeluknya erat, mengelus punggungnya, berusaha menenangkannya. Bagai seorang ayah yang mencoba meredakan tangisan putrinya, akibat terjatuh dari sepeda.

"K—Kuroro..." Kurapika menggumamkan nama itu sambil menangis. "Kuroro. Kuroro..." ia mengucapkannya beberapa kali.

"Tenanglah. Aku di sini, Kurapika..." lelaki itu berupaya untuk menenangkannya.

Gadis itu meremas mantel Kuroro, seolah melepas segala kerinduan yang selama ini dipendamnya. '_Ayah... aku tidak bisa! Aku begitu mencintainya!_'

Mereka berpelukan cukup lama, sampai akhirnya Kuroro turun tangan.

Pria itu lalu melonggarkan pelukannya, menggenggam kedua belah pipi Kurapika, dan menariknya. Ditempelkannya bibirnya pada bibir gadis itu, berharap hal ini bisa meredam tangisan Kurapika.

Awalnya Kurapika terkejut, begitu Kuroro langsung menciumnya. Namun lama kelamaan gadis itu mulai terbuai, dan membalas ciuman lelaki yang sangat dicintainya itu. Tangan Kurapika terangkat, menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kuroro yang memegang pipinya.

Keduanya Saling memiringkan kepala mereka, memperdalam ciuman mesra dan penuh kasih sayang itu. Tanpa terucap satu kata pun, perasaan keduanya menyatu.

.

.

"Kenapa kau bisa senekat itu?" Kuroro bertanya, seraya merapikan rambut Kurapika yang sedikit berantakan. Saat ini mereka berdua tengah berada di dalam ruang, yang hangat.

Kurapika kini telah berganti pakaian, karena piyamanya basah oleh salju, serta terkoyak-koyak. Gadis itu mengenakan mantel Kuroro, sedangkan pria itu hanya mengenakan t-shit ungu tua.

"Aku..." suara Kurapika terdengar bergetar. "Aku hanya ingin mengambil bunga plum..."

Kuroro mengerutkan kedua alisnya. "Bunga plum? Untuk apa?"

"Agar kau datang, saat upacara kelulusanku besok!"

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya tawa Kuroro terdengar dari bangunan itu. "Jangan bilang kau percaya pada lelucon aneh yang dulu kukatakan?"

Lelaki itu sudah menduga Kurapika akan menunjukkan wajah cemberutnya yang menggemaskan. Tapi dugaannya salah. Gadis itu kini menatapnya dengan tatapan serius. "Aku hanya ingin kau menepati janjimu..."

Kuroro terdiam, lalu tersenyum tipis. Ia lalu duduk di samping Kurapika, menatapnya dengan lembut. "Tentu saja aku menepati janji,"

Tersirat kelegaan di mata gadis pirang yang satu ini. Kurapika tersenyum lembut, lalu tersadar akan sesuatu. "Ohya. kenapa kau juga berada di sini malam-malam begini?"

"Neon menelponku. Katanya kau hilang,"

"Begitu...?" hanya itu respon yang ditunjukkan Kurapika. Gadis itu semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada mantel Kuroro, agar kehangatan semakin menjalari tubuhnya.

"Baiklah. Biar kuantar kau pulang,"

"Kuroro..."

Panggilan Kurapika membuat pria itu menoleh ke arahnya. Ia bisa melihat sirat keraguan di mata biru gadis itu.

"Ya?"

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" Kurapika pun berdiri, menatap pria itu dengan tatapan serius. Kuroro tak menjawab. Ia tetap memandang gadis itu, menunggu kelanjutan kalimat dari Kurapika.

"Apakah... adalah sebuah kesalahan, jika aku mencintaimu?" Kurapika bertanya, dengan semburat merah di kedua belah pipinya.

Mata pria itu membelalak sempurna. Ia memang sudah mengetahui perasaan gadis ini—tersirat jelas dari tatapan matanya. Namun Kuroro sama sekali tak pernah menduga, bahwa Kurapika dengan beraninya akan mengungkapkan hal itu.

Mereka terdiam untuk waktu yang lama. Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan itu, hingga satu sudut bibir Kuroro terangkat, membentuk sebuah seringai tipis. "Baiklah. Akan kujawab besok, saat hari kelulusanmu,"

.

.

SMU Putri Memorial Licoln nampak begitu ramai, dengan para tamu undangan yang berdatangan, untuk melihat kelulusan putri-putri mereka. Semuanya saling bercerita, memamerkan kekayaan dari keluarga, atau kehebatan anak-anak mereka.

Penyerahan piagam pun dimulai. Satu per-satu siswi dipanggil, untuk diberi penghargaan atas kelulusan mereka. Begitu nama Kurapika disebut, semuanya langsung menjadi ribut. Ada yang saling berbisik, memuji kecantikan gadis itu, ada juga yang menggosipi, bahwa Kurapika adalah gadis terpintar di SMU ini.

Namun semua itu tak mengalihkan perhatian Kurapika. Gadis itu memandang para tamu undangan, namun yang dicarinya tak kunjung datang. Ia tak melihat Kuroro di sana. Padahal pria itu sudah berjanji padanya!

'_Ayah... adakah engkau di sana?_'

"Baiklah, para hadirin, upacara kelulusan ini akan dibuka dengan pidato siswi terbaik sekolah ini. Kurapika Kuruta..." MC dari acara itu mengumumkan, seraya mempersilahkan gadis itu untuk maju ke depan panggung.

Namun baru beberapa langkah ia maju, teriakan Neon yang tidak terlalu besar menghentikan langkahnya. Gadis itu menoleh, mendapati sahabatnya itu tengah bertelpon dengan seseorang.

"Apa!? Paman jatuh sakit!?"

Mata Kurapika membelalak kaget. Gadis itu masih diam di sana, mendengarkan pembicaraan serius Neon dengan seseorang di sebrang sana. Kata 'paman' saja sukses membuat jantung gadis itu berpacu entah sekian kali lebih cepat. Ia hanya berharap, 'paman' yang Neon maksud bukanlah adik bungsu dari ibunya.

"Baiklah! Aku akan segera ke sana nanti," Neon lalu menutup telponnya, lalu menatap Kurapika lekat-lekat. "Kurapika! paman Kuroro! Dia pingsan, saat hendak ke sini!"

Seolah semuanya menjadi gelap. Kurapika masih diam di sana, mengabaikan panggilan-panggilan dari MC yang bertugas. Kenapa Kuroro bisa tiba-tiba sakit begitu? Mungkinkah akibat semalam, ketika pria itu menyelamatkannya.

"Nona Kurapika Kurutaaa!" sekali lagi namanya dipanggil. Kali ini suara mc tersebut agak naik, sukses menyadarkan Kurapika dari rasa keterjukannya.

Gadis itu meremas kertas pidatonya. Saat ini ayahnya tengah berada di kerumunan para penonton, menantinya untuk berpidato. Lalu... yang mana yang harus Kurapika pilih?

Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Ia lalu menoleh kepada Neon, menatapnya dengan serius. "Aku akan segera ke sana..." ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya. "Setelah aku menyelesaikan pidatoku..."

Mengabaikan panggilan Neon, Kurapika terus saja berjalan menuju podium. Jujur saja, saat ini hatinya sedang kacau balau. Namun mau bagaimana lagi? Ia harus menyelesaikan kewajibannya. Segera!

Gadis itu berdiri tegak di atas panggung, menatap para tamu yang kini juga fokus ke arahnya. Ayahnya pasti berada di tengah-tengah para tamu itu. Ia lalu menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, lalu menghembuskannya. Kertas pidatonya ia pegang begitu saja. Sebenarnya ia belum juga menghafalkan pidato itu.

"Selamat pagi, para hadirin... terima kasih atas kesediaan anda untuk menghadiri upacara kelulusan sekolah kami. Juga, terima kasih untuk kepala sekolah, Netero-sama, guru-guru pengajar, serta teman-teman yang selalu mendukungku dalam suka mau pun duka,"

Dari jauh, para guru menyaksikan gadis itu dengan penuh kebanggaan.

"Selama tiga tahun, aku menghabiskan waktuku, untuk menuntut ilmu di sekolah bergengsi ini. Selama tiga tahun, kami memperoleh banyak pengalaman, yang diyakini dapat berguna di masa depan nanti. Selama tiga tahun kami habiskan waktu bersama, menghabiskan masa remaja kami, untuk sesuatu yang berguna. Saya tidak bisa mengucapkan apa-apa, selain ucapan terima kasih yang teramat besar. Utamanya kepada guru-guru, teman-teman, sahabatku, Neon Nostrade dan Shizuku Padelknight, yang selalu ada di sampingku, bagaimana pun keadaannya. Dan jutaan terima kasih, kupersembahkan pada ayahku, yang telah menyekolahkanku di sini,"

Guru-guru mulai menyerngit heran, mendengar pidato Kurapika. Sepertinya gadis itu tak menghafalkan kertas pidatonya!

"Mengapa aku berkata demikian, karena ayahkulah, penyelamat hidupku. Pria yang telah menyelamatkanku dari jurang kehampaan. Tak ada yang mengerti penderitaanku, sebelum ayahku datang. Dulunya, aku hanyalah gadis biasa, yang berasal dari suatu lembaga..." Kurapika menghirup udara lagi, dan mengembuskannya. "Yaitu panti asuhan,"

Saat itulah, kericuhan terjadi. Semua yang mendengar hal itu membelalak sempurna. Bagaimana mungkin seorang gadis panti asuhan bisa bersekolah di sekolah elit seperti ini?

"Selama tiga tahun ini, aku hidup dalam kebimbangan. Betapa sulitnya, jika aku harus berbohong, dan merahasiakan identitas asliku pada teman-temanku. Tapi aku tak bisa berbuat banyak. Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan... Aku tahu aku tak pantas bersekolah di sini. Tapi kuakui, hidupku menyenangkan, bersama teman-teman. Aku jadi tahu, cara hidup anak orang kaya, yang sama sekali bertentangan dengan cara hidupku yang liar. Meski agak sulit, namun pada akhirnya aku bisa beradaptasi dengan baik,"

Kurapika menatap satu persatu penonton, berharap bisa menemukan ayahnya. "Terima kasih banyak, Ayah. Aku tahu, kau ada di sini, menyaksikanku... Kau tahu, aku sangat mencintaimu..."

Tanpa sadar, setetes air mata jatuh, membasahi pipi Kurapika. Seketika tepuk tangan penonton pun membahana di tempat itu. Semuanya berdiri, memberikan pujian terhadap Kirapika, temasuk para guru, dan juga teman-temannya.

Kurapika hanya tersenyum penuh kebanggaan, seraya membungkuk hormat.

Ia teringat akan satu pria lagi, yang dicintainya selain ayahnya. Kuroro Lucifer. Gadis itu langsung saja hendak berlari menuju arah Neon, menanyakan dimana Kuroro sekarang.

Namun panggilan seseorang menghentikan langkahnya. "Kurapika-sama!"

Gadis itu menoleh, mendapati seorang pria berambut biru tua, dan mengenakan masker, berlari dan segera mendatanginya. Kurapika ingat pria itu! dia adalah utusan Ayahnya, yang menjadi penghubung antara ia dan sang ayah.

"Feitan!" gadis itu bergumam, menyebutkan nama lelaki itu. "Ada apa kau datang kemari?" Kurapika merasakan jantungnya berdebar begitu keras. Dilihat dari air wajah pemuda itu, sepertinya ada berita buruk!

"Kurapika-sama! Hisoka-samaa...! Dia tiba-tiba pingsan, dan segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit! Saat ini pun ia belum sadar, namun terus menggumamkan nama anda!"

Mata Kurapika membelalak sempurna. Apa!? Ayahnya sakit!?

Gadis itu teringat akan Kuroro, yang saat ini juga dalam keadaan sekarat. Bagaimana ini!? Ia dilanda kebimbangan. Kebimbangan yang begitu besar, yang pernah dialami seumur hidupnya. Siapa yang harus ia pilih!?

Ayahnya adalah lelaki yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya, pria yang paling ia hormati dan paling ingin ia temui! Namun Kuroro... lelaki cinta pertamanya! Lelaki yang sangat berharga baginya...

"Kurapika-sama! Cepatlah! Jika tidak, nyawa Hisoka-sama bisa..."

.

.

Rasanya Kurapika ingin menendang habis semua kendaraan yang berhenti tepat di depan mobil yang saat ini dinaikinya, yang dikendarai oleh Feitan. Entah sudah kesekian kalinya Feitan membunyikan klakson, namun tetap tak ada perubahan juga. Sial sekali, mereka harus terjebak macet di saat seperti ini!?

"Sekarang ayah dimana?" Kurapika bertanya dengan antusias.

"Dia berada di rumah sakit Pindelton!"

"Sebutkan ruang, dan nomor kamarnya!"

.

Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan orang-orang kepadanya, Kurapika terus saja berlari, meski melewati jalanan setapak dengan kaki telanjang. Cairan bening menggenang di pelupuk matanya, memaksa untuk keluar. Namun gadis itu langsung saja menghapusnya dengan punggung tangannya.

'_Ayah! Bertahanlah...!' _batin gadis itu terus berlari. '_Kuroro... kau juga! Setelah ini aku akan langsung menjengukmu! Kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku semalam!_'

Gadis itu tetap menatap ke depan, tak pernah sekalipun menoleh pada sekelilingnya. Jika diumpamakan, maka hidupnya ini bagaikan tengah meniti sebuah papan. Lurus, dan tak ada cabang. Andaikan saat itu Kurapika mengejar sang Ayah, hendak melihat wajah aslinya, maka ia bisa menemukan orang yang senantiasa mengawasinya dari belakang.

Tapi ia tahu, waktu tak akan bisa berjalan mundur. Karenanya ia sangat menantikan saat-saat abadi di mana tidak ada satupun hal yang sanggup memisahkan mereka.

.

.

Tanpa basa-basi Kurapika langsung saja memasuki rumah sakit berkelas yang hanya bisa ditempati oleh para bangsawan itu. Pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah bangku, dimana di bangku itu terduduklah seorang pria yang memiliki mata sipit tajam, serta rambut berwarna merah.

Dengan perlahan, Kurapika berjalan mendekat, mendekati pria itu. Menyadari kehadiran Kurapika di sana, pria itu mendongkak, menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Apa kau yang bernama Kurapika Kuruta?" ia bertanya,s sambil beridiri. Matanya tetap saja tajam, sukses membuat gadis itu bergidik ngeri. Ia hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kecil.

Pria itu lalu tersenyum. Senyum yang terlihat begitu meyeramkan. "Salam kenal. Aku... Hisoka..." ucapnya ramah.

Kurapika membelalak kaget. Pria di depannya ini bernama Hisoka? Bukannya... Hisoka itu adalah nama ayahnya!?

"Kau..."

"Aku bukan ayahmu. Dia ada di dalam," pria itu segera memotong ucapan Kurapika, seraya menunjuk pintu kamar 302 yang tepat berada di dekat mereka. "Dia akan menjelaskan semuanya..."

Gadis itu diam sejenak, lalu mengangguk kecil. Badannya lalu berbalik, menghadap pintu itu. Gadis itu meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Setelah sekian lama bersabar, akhirnya mereka bertemu juga, meski dalam keadaan yang kurang baik.

Perlahan, tangan gadis itu terangkat, membuka pintu kamar tersebut. Dengan langkah perlahan, ia memasuki kamar VIP itu, dan tatapannya langsung tertuju pada orang yang kini tengah terbaring lemah di sana. Di ranjang rumah sakit yang empuk itu.

Dengan langkah pelan namun pasti, Kurapika melangkah mendekati ayahnya. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya, begitu perasaan haru yang bercampur dengan sedih dan khawatir menguasai pikirannya. Dilihatnya tubuh sang ayah begitu lemas, tak bergerak sedikit pun.

Kurapika lalu memindahkan penglihatannya, tepatnya ke wajah sang ayah. Saat itulah matanya membelalak sempurna.

"Kuroro!?"

.

**Kurapika's pov**

Kutatap pria yang kini tengah terbaring tak berdaya di ranjang rumah sakit itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Dia! Kuroro Lucifer! Pria yang ternyata adalah Ayahku, sekaligus pria yang paling kucintai. Lelaki yang membantuku mengatasi beratnya hidup, dan juga mengajarkanku cinta.

Wajah Kuroro nampak begitu tenang. Rambutnya terurai berantakan, dan bibirnya putih memucat. Kalau dilihat, dia seperti orang mati saja, dan rasanya aku ingin menampar diriku sendiri telah memikirkan hal bodoh seperti itu. dengan langkah pelan, aku berjalan mendekatinya, menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu.

Perasaanku campur aduk. Antara terkejut, senang, sedih, khawatir, haru, semuanya bercampur jadi satu. Jemariku bergerak, menelusuri sisi ranjang. Ingin rasanya aku langsung memeluknya, entah itu pelukan bahagiaku atas pertemuanku kepada ayah, atau pelukan kecintaanku pada Kuroro. Jelasnya mereka adalah orang yang sama.

"Kura...pika..."

Kulihat bibirnya bergerak, menggumamkan namaku. Wajah tampannya nampak gelisah. Langsung saja aku duduk di sampingnya, menggenggam erat tangannya yang dingin. "Kuroro!" panggilku dengan nada memaksa.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau adalah Ayahku?" tanyaku dengan nada pilu. Air mataku kini menetes, mengenahi pipinya. "Kau membuatku dilanda kebimbangan yang besar,"

"Pika..."

Mataku membelalak, saat merasakan pergerakan pada pria ini. langsung saja kuhapus air mataku, menatapnya dengan tidak sabar.

Perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka, memperlihatkan iris gelap, namun indah. Layaknya permata onyx yang misterius, tersimpan dalam kegelapan namun mengandung unsur cahaya. "Kurapika..." sekali lagi ia menggumamkan namaku.

Dia tersenyum padaku. Aku balas tersenyum padanya, dan tanpa basa-basi aku langsung saja memeluknya erat, dan menangis di bahunya. Seketika rasa bimbang dan khawatir yang sedari tadi menyesakkan hatiku menguap entah kemana, terganti oleh rasa bahagia yang dalam.

Dengan lemah, Kuroro membalas pelukanku. Dielusnya belakang kepalaku, mencoba membuatku tenang. Namun tak berhasil. Aku tetap menangis dalam diam, dalam pelukannya yang hangat.

"Kurapika..."

"Kenapa?" tanyaku di sela tangisku. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua? Kenapa mengakui dirimu sebagai Hisoka? Kenapa tidak jujur saja?"

"Aku hanya ingin kau mengenalku, sebagai lelaki biasa. Bukan ayahmu..." jawab lelaki itu, dengan lembut, namun agak parau.

Aku bangkit dari pelukannya, menghapus sisa air mataku, lalu kembali menatapnya dengan pandangan yang penuh dengan kata 'kenapa'.

"Lalu... kenapa kau melarangku untuk mencintaimu?"

Kulihat ia tersenyum lemah. Salah satu ekspresinya yang jarang terlihat. "Aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggu aktivitas belajarmu. Aku tak ingin kau sakit hati..."

"Akuu..." aku bingung harus berkata apa.

Kurasakan tangannya yang hangat karena demam menggenggam tanganku. Ia lalu menarik kepalaku, agar mendekat dengan wajahnya. Aku pun menurutinya, membungkuk hingga bibir kami salng bersentuhan. Kini aku tahu, jawaban atas pertanyaanku kemarin, untuk Kuroro Lucifer.

**.**

**~May I Meet You, Dad?~**

**.**

Suara lonceng gereja berdentang merdu, pada awal musim semi. Burung-burung merpati berterbangan, seolah ikut memeriahkan kebahagiaan-kebahagiaan orang-orang yang saat ini sedang bertepuk tangan-ria, menyambut kami, yang saat ini tengah berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan, melewati karpet merah setelah mengucapkan janji suci untuk saling bersama, dalam suka maupun duka. Selamanya, hingga ajal memisahkan kami.

Kupegang tangan pria yang paling berharga bagiku. Pria yang paling kuhormati, sekaligus kucintai. Kuhormati sebagai ayahku, dan kucintai sebagai sahabatku. Lelaki pertama yang telah mencuri hatiku, atas kebaikannya. Kuroro Lucifer...

Menurutku Ayah dan Kuroro adalah lelaki yang berbeda. jika disuruh memilih, aku akan memilih keduanya. Aku menyukai segala sisi dari Kuroro, baik sebagai ayah kaki panjangku, maupun sebagai suami... tepatnya setelah kami berikrar beberapa menit yang lalu.

Semuanya menjadi lebih indah. Neon, akan segera bertunangan dengan Leorio, kakak Shizuku. Sedangkan gadis berkacamata itu... sepertinya dekat dengan lelaki berambut coklat pasir di sana itu, yang kuketahui ada;ah salah satu anggota team sepak bola kakaknya.

Pasca kejadian di rumah sakit seminggu yang lalu, Kuroro langsung melamarku. Dia berjanji akan melindungiku sepenuh hati, dan aku mempercayainya. Dia pahlawanku. Orang yang telah menarikku dari jurang kehampaan. Pria yang mengajariku apa itu cinta. Lelaki cinta pertamaku, sekaligus cinta terakhirku.

Suara riuk piuh para tamu undangan semakin membahana, begitu aku melemparkan buket mawar putih, yang dihiasi dengan pita merah muda dengan tambahan bungan plum, tanda berakhirnya musim dingin. Semua gadis berlomba-lomba untuk menangkap bunga itu, termasuk Shizuku dan Neon. Aku hanya terkikik geli, melihatnya.

Begitu rasa penasaran menyelimutiku, ingin tahu siapa yang beruntung mendapatkan bungaku, kurasakan sebuah tangan kekar langsung menarik pinggangku, juga daguku. Kuroro pun menempelkan bibirnya yang dingin pada bibirku, sebelum aku sempat menyadarinya. Kudengar dia berbisik.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

Dan teriakan para tamu pun semakin menggelegar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~END~**

Myaaaaa! Akhirnya last chapter jadi jugaaaaaa! D'X

Gomen, yang sebesar-besarnya atas keterlambatan update Natsu! Soalnya Natsu baru ingat tanggal, pas tanggal 24! Itu pun diingatin apa Pearl-chan a.k.a **whitypearl**.

Natsu ngerjainnya malem-malem, dan alhamdulillah, selesai jam 12! Tapi... Natsu 'renovasi' ulang lagi! Adegan kissnya Natsu perbanyak, dan ada beberapa adegan tambahan! XD

Dan masalah lagi, modem Natsu ilaaaaangg! TT^TT Jadi natsu updatenya lewat hape doank! DX

Yosh! Arigato, buat yang udah ngereview chapter sebelumnya! Ini balasan reviewnya :

**. whitypearl :  
**Arigato reviewnya, pearl-chaaaaaaannn! XD *hug*  
Sekarang udah tanggal 26 yah? Gomenasaaaaaiiii! *sujud2*  
Berbagai masalah menimpa Natsuuuuu! D'X  
Waaahh... analisis Pearl-chan keren! XD Natsu aja nggak sadar, *plakkk!*  
Machi JAUH lebih baik, dari pada Whity! Kalo pake OC itumah, fic Natsu pasti bakal ambaradul, dan diserang oleh virus, kuman, dan bakteri berbahaya! *sadis mode : on*

**.hana-1emptyflower :  
**Arigato reviewnya, Hana-saaaaaaann! XD  
Nggak juga kok! Kuroro nii udah ditunangin ama cewek-cewek lain, tapi semuanya dia tolak. Kemunculan Machi itu cuman sekedar... emm... selingan aja! Pokoknya gitulah! XD  
Soal Wareware No Ryōhō, Natsu belum ada rencana buat ngelanjutinnya. Sekarang lagi fokus ama Am I Really Hate You dulu!

**. Nekomata Angel of Darkness :  
**Arigato reviewnya, Kirin-saaaaaannn! XD  
Nih! *pamer kaki*  
Hahahahahaahaha! Udah kejawab kan? X3

**. BlueDragon1728 :  
**Hahahahahahaha! Hisoka juga cuman jadi 'selingan' di sini! XD Munculnya seupil doank! XD *dihajar Hiso fc*  
Btw, arigato udah revieeeeeewww! XD  
Gelegar membahana... ==a Itumah berlebihan! XD

**. October Lynx :  
**Arigato for your review, Kaoru-saaaaaannn! XD  
*buka kamus*  
Hahahahahahahaha!XD You love the author too, right? *dor!*  
Sorry about that! XD Typo make Natsu crazyyyyy! DX  
And hontou ni gomenasai for the late update! DX And, Honestly, Natsu forgot abou the deadline! *grin*

**. Stacha-'xXx' :  
**Arigato reviewnya, Stacha-saaaaaannn! XD  
Eh, ganti nama? *gak ngerti*

.

Yosh! Segitu aja! Makasiiiihh banyak, atas dukungan kalian!

**Nekomata Angel of Darkness**

**Moku-Chan**

**whitypearl**

**Stacha-'xXx' **

**Sends**

**Guest**

**Just kurokura lover**

**Hana-1emptyflower**

**BlueDragon1728**

**October Lynx**

**.**

Yosh! Sekarang, bolehkah Natsu minta review kalian lagi? Mau ngasih kritik, saran, bahkan flame sekali pun, Natsu terima dengan lapang dada! XD

Akhi kata,  
**REVIEW PLEASE...!**

_~ARIGATO~_

_**NATSU HIRU CHAN**_


End file.
